Forever
by VeggieGirl15
Summary: Bella didn't know that Edward was a vampire until he told her. Will she keep his secret safe? Or will she tell the world when her life is in danger? And why does Aro want to meet Bella! Let alone kidnap her! First story! RxR! Rated T, just in case..ExB
1. Chapter 1

_I'm changing the plot a little bit..._

**Summary: **Bella didn't know that Edward was a vampire until he told her. Will she keep his secret safe? Or will she tell the world when her life is in danger? And why does Aro want to meet Bella! Let alone kidnap her! First story! RxR! Rated T, just in case..ExB

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the character's in this story, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

--

Chapter 1

**B.P.O.V**

"Bella?" He said my name in that soft velvety voice I loved, but there was an edge to it, something that I've never heard from him before, towards me at least.

"Yes Edward?" I answered, smiling up at him, across the dark red leather couch in the living room where I usually sat at, when I came over his house to watch T.V. He tensed by my side, as did the rest of the Cullen family. I looked at him with wary eyes as his expression changed from his usually happy self to a very serious expression, his lips formed into a straight line, as if he were deciding to tell me a deadly secret.

Never in my life have I seen my best friend for almost 2 years now act like this. I've known Edward even before I moved to Forks, even if we weren't on such great terms back then as we are now. A year before I moved from my hot sunny home of Phoenix Arizona to, rainy Forks Washington, my mother Renée had fell in love with and soon would marry a man named Phil, my step-father.

Phil travels a lot because of his job, so I had convinced my mother to stay with Charlie, my father. They had divorced when I was young, but for two people who were suppose to be separated they still kept in touch. The day I had "met" Edward, so to speak because when I had first seen him, all he did was glare at me with deep black colored eyes. The moment I saw him I asked myself, how could someone hate someone so quickly? Especially someone they didn't even know?

Charlie had been eager almost ,something I've never seen from him before, to have me meet the people , his friends, from the small damp town of Forks. So Sue, one of Charlie's friends, had invited him, me and the rest of the town to a party in her backyard and of course everyone went. Including the Cullen family, who Billy Black , another one of my father's friends, who lived in the town over, all but glared holes in the back of their heads.

That's when I had "met" Edward Cullen. "Isabella this is Carlisle, he's one of our doctors here." I remember Charlie introducing me to Carlisle's family. There was Carlisle, and Esme, who had adopted Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward into their family.

When I had first lied my eyes on them, one word popped into my head, beautiful. Their skin looked so pale it was almost glowing, and their eyes! A amazing shade of gold, I couldn't believe that they weren't all related! Well except for this one boy, who looked amazing compared to the rest of the people here, god-like.

He looked perfect, from his bronze colored hair, to the shape of his body, flawless in every way. Well all except for one thing, his eyes were sending murders glares at me they weren't like the other Cullen's eyes, warm and gold, when I stared into his pitch black eyes I felt the urge he wanted to kill me in the deep dark depths of them. Then he backed away from me and sprinted out the door not saying a word.

The week after I went back to my mother's house for another year until I came back and moved in with Charlie. Only to see Edward again, but this time he was different, more friendly, no meaningless death glares, we became friend's fast.

"Edward? You okay?" I asked, sitting up straighter then before, putting a cautious and concerned hand on his shoulder, he's been acting strange lately, as the hot sunny days of summer came closer, then again the whole Cullen family has. I felt his muscles tense underneath my touch and pulled my hand away quickly.

**E.P.O.V**

I sighed as she pulled her hand off my shoulder. 'How am I going to tell her?' I asked myself, thinking back to last night's discussion, that we all had.

__

flashback

I walked in the door of my home, Alice right behind me. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet stayed at school for some project they had to finish for their English class, they had gotten 'lucky' enough to be grouped with Lauren, who had insisted they stay at school to finish it. 'So are you going to tell her?' Alice thought, obviously talking to me, when we entered the living room, where Carlisle and Esme where on the long red couch. "I don't know….maybe." I said, responding to her question. "Don't know about what?" Esme asked always being concerned with what we do. I sighed.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked looking up from the TV to see a confused and apprehensive look on my face. "He was thinking about telling Bella the truth…about us." Alice said before I could get the words out, I glared at her. Esme's eyes grew wide as did Carlisle's for a second, and then grew back to normal.

"Really?" Carlisle said, in his casual, soft tone as if someone had asked him a simple question about the weather. "I-I don't know yet…I want to tell her…but…" I looked at him as if that would finish my sentence. 'You don't know how she'll react to it?' He asked in his mind, all I did was nod. "I think we need to ask the family first." Carlisle said, the second after Alice had her phone to her ear, already telling Rose to come back with Emmett and Jasper….at the end of the night or rather early in the morning we had decided that we would tell her.

__

end flashback

**B.P.O.V**

"Bella, we have something to tell you." Carlisle's cool voice came from the chair beside the couch, next to him was Esme in another chair, then on the other couch sat Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie, Alice was sitting to my left, Edward to my right they all stared at me with worried gold eyes, all but Carlisle.

"And what might that be Carlisle?" I asked giving him a warm smile, trying to relieve the tension in the room. It sort of worked, he returned my smile with his own, but that was it. "Bella ,honey?" Esme's soft voice came into the air.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what all this was about. She sighed. "Before we tell you, you have to promise us something." she said sitting still. "And what's that?" I asked trying out my smile again, this time it didn't work. "Bella, you have to promise us, that you won't ever tell this to anyone, even if you're scared, you can't tell anyone, do you understand?" She asked me, with a commanding edge to her voice.

I shook my head yes. "O-Of course." I almost whispered, yet again asking myself what all of this was. Edward sighed beside me and closed his eyes.

--

**So did you guys like it? And be honest! I won't mind some criticism! I'm only going to update if you review! This story is far from over!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well Chapter 2 is up! And I think it's a lot better then chapter 1 ,but that's just my opinion!_ Please review! **_**That's the only way I'm going to update this!!** My computer messed up the paragraphs a little bit, but I'm to tired to fix it right now...  
_

_And again i don't own any of these character's they belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_--_

Chapter 2

**E.P.O.V**

'Edward, maybe you should tell her, where it's more…comfortable…for her.' Carlisle thought giving Bella a warm smile while he "talked" to me. I nodded my head and stood up. "Bella, come with me." I sighed out, watching as she gave me a questionable look with her big brown eyes.

"O-Okay." she stuttered giving everyone her genuine smile, she waved goodbye to my family and stood up to follow me out the door. "Goodbye Bella." Esme said returning her smile. 'Make sure to tell her gently Edward.' she thought, I nodded my head. "Bye." Bella waved and followed me out the front door.

"What was all that about?" she asked me, when she thought we were out of hearing distance…little did she know. "I'll tell you after, right now lets go eat." I said flashing my pearly white crooked smile at her, the one I knew she couldn't resist. " Okay." she said smiling back at me.

'I wonder how she'll react if we're in a giant restaurant when I tell her…hmm.' I thought pondering it for a minute as I opened the garage to get my silver Volvo. Emmet had claimed he broke the engine on it right before we were about to leave for school, and since the bus was basically here when we got outside we took it, not knowing that Emmet was trying to contain his laughter until we were already inside the school. My Volvo was fine.

I opened the door on the drivers side of the silver car and got in, Bella right behind me on the passenger side. "So where are we going?" she asked me once we had driven out of Forks, which wasn't that hard since my family lived on the outskirts of town. It was so frustrating not being able to read her thoughts, even after knowing her for all this time.

"Port Angeles." I said simply hearing her gasped beside me. I glanced over at her to see her looking at the speedometer. "Edward! Slow down!" Bella yelled in my ear looking at how fast I was going, 75 mph, I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Relax Bella." I said. "Relax?! Edward you're going 40 miles above the speed limit! Slow down!" She yelled again, making sure her seat belt was clipped, I laughed but slowed down, knowing if we did get into a car crash, which was not likely, I could walk off just fine, but she couldn't.

"I hate going slow." I mumbled under my breathe, 55, are you kidding me, I wasn't going that fast to begin with!! She sighed in relief. "This is slow for you?" Bella said, only making me laugh, as her eyes narrowed into slits. "Do you want to call Charlie and tell him you'll be home late?" I asked reaching into my pocket to pull out my phone. She gasped. "Oh right!" she gulped, almost forgetting to tell him. "Thanks." she mumbled as I handed her my phone.

When we got there it was around 7:15. "Hungry?" I asked her, giving her a crooked grin. "Starved, you?" Bella asked smiling at me. "Nothing I can't handle." I said smirking at her questionable expression she had on her face. One of her eyebrows was arched, her bottom lip was out a little.

"I'll tell you everything after dinner, I promise Bella." I said taking one of her hands into mine I bent down half way bringing her hand to my mouth, and placed my cold lips to it, gasping at the smell. She smelt wonderful, like a lavender flower right when it had first bloomed, I once again fought the urge to drink her blood. She nodded and retrieved her hand, as we parked.

**B.P.O.V**

'La Bella Italia?' I thought as I stepped out of his shiny silver Volvo. I heard his door close behind me, I turned around to look at him, but he wasn't there. "Edward?" I asked into the night. 'Where'd he go?' I thought spinning around only to knock into his rock hard chest.

"Boo." He said smiling down at me, probably at the shock in my eyes. He once again dazzled me. "Hi." I said regaining my composure after a minute, I noticed he had already dragged me into the soft marble covered restaurant.

"Ah, for two?" The man behind the counter asked, Edward nodded putting his arm around my waist lightly, making me blush. His eyes danced to mine, almost magically, making me get lost in his stare. The waiter nodded. "Follow me please." he said turning his back to us, we followed him to a table. "Your waiter should be out shortly." He said giving us a smile, he handed the menu's to us and walked away.

My eyes roamed around the room, there was hardly anyone in here, besides Edward and I, there was one couple in the back corner , a man and women, probably dating, next to them sat a giant plant, giving them some privacy from the family near them. The parents looked slightly out of it with two kids, both boys about five or six, I couldn't blame them.

"Bella?" Edward asked, making my eyes focus back onto him. I blushed, the waitress was waiting for my order…or rather she was staring at Edward almost mesmerized. "Um… I'll have a coke." I mumbled not sure if she heard me, it seems like she didn't.

"Two cokes." Edward said, well she heard him at least. "I'll be right back." she said winking at Edward, he didn't notice, he was just staring at me. "What?" I asked getting self-conscious of myself. "Nothing…it's just that…" He let his sentence fade out. "What is it? You can tell me." I said giving him a reassuring smile, it didn't work. He frowned and then sighed.

"I'm just afraid how you'll react to my-our secret." He finally said after a few minutes of silence, his words made me confused. Was it really that bad of a secret? "What is it?" I asked just as the waitress, Amber I think her name was, came back with the cokes, I glared at her. "Ready to order?" she said giving Edward a smile, which in my opinion had unnecessary warmth to it.

"I think so." Edward replied all the tension in his voice gone…for the moment, he was still looking at me. "Bella?" Edward asked, bringing Amber's attention, unwillingly to me. "Um… I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I said picking the first thing I saw on the menu.

She turned back to Edward with a smile. "And for you?" She said her smile widening, he didn't notice. I tried not to grimace at the attention she was giving him by looking at the plants that surrounded the top of all the walls. I noticed some plants had vines cascading down to the floor. I looked back when he talked.

"Nothing for me." he said, still looking at me glancing up at the waitress when he talked. "Let me know if you change your mind." she said warmly, walking away. I sipped on my coke a little, feeling uncomfortable under Edward's gaze. "Edward?" I asked finally remembering how to talk, I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes?" He said his eyes danced over my face, as if to read my expression. "Is your secret really that bad?" I asked, my eyes darting back to the napkin in my lap. He sighed.

"Yes…it is." He whispered the last part, taking one of my hands in both of his, I hadn't even noticed they were on the table until he had grabbed them. "Bella…my…our secret is very important…you can't tell anyone, not even Charlie, about it, do you understand?" his eyes were piercing into mine as he said that. All I did was nod.

"Y-Yes." I choked out, trying to remember how to breathe as he let go of my hand. He looked angry, then I looked up and realized why. Amber, put my plate down. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" she said a little to sweet, again, he didn't notice.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hardly notice she had put my plate of food in front of me, Edward's stare was back on me. "Bella? … are you going to eat? Or did you just come here to humor me?" He said, I looked at him, a huge grin played on his face, I couldn't help but smile back and blush. I picked up my fork and knife and started to eat.

"Hey Edward?" I said after a few minutes of silence, well if you counted the two boys in the background fighting and throwing food at each other silent. "Yes Bella?" He said giving me a crooked smile, which almost made me melt at the sight of it. "Why didn't you order anything?" I asked looking at him, he sighed in relief, probably thinking I would ask him about his secret again. He shrugged.

"Just not hungry." He said his smile fading a little. "Like usual." I mumbled under my breathe but somehow he heard me, I noticed because the corners of his lips pulled up in amusement, I had to smile at that.

When we walked out of La Bella Italia, his face was wary., I guessed why. We walked to his silver Volvo without a word, the silence grew in the car on the way back until he broke it. "Bella?" Edward whispered, after about a 15 minute silence, there was nobody on the road, it was dark around us. "Hmm?" I said, trying to make out his face.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" He said, it sounded like he was holding his breathe. "Of course I did." I said, that wasn't the question I was expecting. "Good." he mumbled, I could tell by his voice what question was coming next. As if to conform my thoughts he spoke the eight words out loud.

"Do you want to know my secret Bella?" he whispered slowing the car down, that was a first. "Yes." I breathed out, trying to remember once again how to speak. He sighed. "Where should I start?" he whispered, mostly to himself, but I answered anyways. "How about the beginning?" I said finding my voice.

**E.P.O.V**

I sighed again, I've been seeming to do that a lot lately. "Well first of all I'm not who you think I am." I said just above a whisper so she could hear me, I let the speed of the car drop again. "W-What do you mean?" she asked, stiffening in her seat a little. "Shh, this will be a lot easier if you let me explain Bella." I said, trying to make my tone sound soft, so I wouldn't scare her. I looked at her to see her nod her head.

"O-Okay." she breathed not knowing I could see her perfectly through the night, she looked beautiful. "Okay…where to start?" I looked at her, seeing the muscles in her relax a bit, I breathed out a short sigh. "What I mean by that is…Bella, I'm not actually…human." I finally said watching as her muscles tensed up again. I stopped the car. "W-What?" she said noticing we weren't moving, she backed away from me a little.

"I use to be…about 107 years ago." I said watching her with cautious eyes. I saw her mouth drop as she gasped, and her eyes go wide. "How?" She breathed out, almost choking the word. "Bella…I…I don't know how to tell you this…" I admitted choking on words myself. "Try." She whispered, closing her mouth, her eyes were still wide.

"Promise me something…" I said trying to sound calm. "W-What?" she asked, backing away a little more. I sighed. "Promise me you won't scream and run away from me when I tell you this… I won't hurt you Bella." I breathed, whispering the last part so she had to strain to hear it.

Her eyes went even wider. "I-I promise." she said shaking a little from either the cold or just the fact she was scared, I figured it was the second reason but I shrugged out of my jacket anyways and handed it to her. She flinched away at first, but then put it on after she realized what it was. I talked after she had zipped it up with quivering hands.

"Bella I won't hurt you, I swear it." I breathed moving closer to her in my seat, making her back up to the door of the car. I grabbed her hands holding them with my own, they were shaking. "Bella…" I whispered.

"Just tell me what you mean Edward!" She yelled, beginning to cry, the tension was to much for her I guess, where was Jasper when you needed him? She retrieved her hands and put them up to her face, sobbing. I sighed but decided it was time. "Bella… I'm a…vampire." I breathed in, smelling fear coming out of her, I frowned.

--

_**-gasp- **OMG!! Edward just told Bella he was a vampire! Can you believe it?! Hahaha, anyways,_**review** _please!_** _It's the only way I'll update this!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's Chapter 3! i don't think I wrote it very well, but then again it was 2 am when i finished so...whatever! i'll make the next chapter better! Review please!!**

--

Chapter 3

****

E.P.O.V

"W-What…" she said, her eyes big as saucers now, her back was fully pressed against the door, cringing away from me. "Bella don't be scared." I tried comforting her. I reached my hand out and brushed my fingers against her cheek getting rid of some of the tears that were flowing, her heartbeat sped up when I did . She gasped in fear from my cold touch and flinched her head to the side, her eyes closed tight, tears dripping from them.

"Bella…" I whispered steadily. "Calm down." I put my hand on her shoulder gently, leaning towards her, she tensed underneath my touch. "Please…" She whispered, once again wincing in fear. "Bella…?" I started to say, until she stopped me.

"Don't do this…Edward…please." She started to beg, more tears fell from her face. "Do what?" I asked confused, gently removing my hand from her shoulder. "Are…Aren't you going to…" she started to say, before her sobs started choking her again, her heart had sped up tenfold.

"Bella?" I said again. "Shh, take a deep breathe Bella." I told her, she breathed in a trembling breathe, her heart beat slowed down a bit. "Now let it out." I said smiling at her, knowing she couldn't see me, I turned on the small light in my car. Her eyes fluttered open, fear was the only emotion in them.

"It's okay." I whispered to her, unbuckling my seat belt to move closer to her. She looked at me with wary eyes, not moving this time. 'Probably because there's nowhere else to move.' I thought, still smiling at her. "Bella…You're okay, don't worry." I tried soothing her again, I reached out my hand towards her cheek, watching as her eyes grew wide as I did.

I leaned closer to her, making my thumb brush away some of the tears, that where falling down them. "It's okay, I promise." I said, giving her a crooked smile, putting my hand down. She took in a deep breathe.

"S-so you're n-not going t-to…" her voice was shaky, her head turned towards me a little, her eyes were red from the tears. My eyes grew wide at what she had said. I realized what she thought I was going to do. "Of course not!" I yelled, making her cringe away once again. I sighed.

"Bella I'm sorry, I should have planned this out more…I should have realized that you thought I would…" I let the sentence hang in the air, letting the tension roll on for a few more minutes. "Come here." I said opening up my arms, she winced away again.

"Bella…" I leaned over her seat and unbuckled her from it, she hadn't moved. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest, in a hug, I softly kissed her forehead wishing that I could read her mind. I don't know how long we sat there, but then again I didn't really care.

**B.P.O.V**

'A vampire? L-Like he drinks b-blood? Oh my god…' I cringed at the thought. "You okay?" his gentle voice breathed in my ear, his hand had my head prisoner against his chest, not saying I was complaining. I nodded slowly and began pulling away from him, he let me buckle into my seat.

"Y-Yeah." I said, almost whispered wiping the remaining tears from my eyes, as he began to drive again. "I know it's a lot to take in Bella, I'm sorry." He said. 'Why is he sorry? It is his secret. And he did decide to tell me…' I thought smiling slightly, of course he noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, giving me a smile, his eyes held surprise and shock in them. I shrugged. "I don't know really…I'm just…glad that you trust me so much, I guess…" I said not looking him in the eyes as my cheeks went red, he chuckled.

"I wish I could read your thoughts right now." he said suddenly. "What?" I asked. "Well if you would have let me finish I could have told you." he said making me feel a little guilty, he must have noticed because he gave me an apologetic smile.

"You see, Alice, Jasper and I have special powers." he looked at me to see if I was upset and then went on when he noticed I was just in shock still. "Alice can see into the future, and Jasper can control a person's emotions." Edward said glad that the tension in the car was gone probably. "And you?" I asked noticing my voice wasn't shaky anymore.

He gave me a giant grin. "I can read people's minds." Edward's smooth voice said, his expression grew in alarm when my eyes went wide. "Everyone's?" I asked, his eyes softened into happiness when he saw I was just excited. "Everyone but…one person." He said his tone sounded confused. "Who? Do I know her?" I asked my voice squeaked. He laughed.

"You are her, Bella." Edward's light laugh turned into a dull sound in the back of my head. I promised myself I would always remember his laugh. "I don't know why though… Carlisle and I have been trying to figure it out for almost a year and a half now." he said.

"Edward!!" I yelled when I had glanced down at the speedometer we were going 105 mph. "What? What is it?" his eyes grew wide as he searched around the woods that we were flying by for some kind of threat. "Slow down!!" I yelled, making him laugh.

"Relax Bella, I've never been in a car accident once, you'll be fine." he said winking at me, and then he gave me his crooked smile making me believe him. That's when I knew, I was falling in love with my best friend, a vampire for that matter!

"And besides you don't want Charlie to worry that you're late do you?" He said amused at me now. I looked at the clock, I had told him I would be home by 8:30, it was 8:25 right now! "Oh my god!!" I screamed, Edward laughed and sped up to 115 mph.

In 3 minutes his silver Volvo was pulling up to Charlie's drive way. I sighed in relief. "What your glad to get rid of me so quickly?" Edward teased, I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked at me, and laughed.

Then his eyes grew serious. "Bella remember you ca-" he started saying until I cut him off. "Can't tell anyone." I tried to imitate him, in my "man voice" trying to make it deeper, which made him laugh. "Goodnight Bella." Edward said after he was done laughing, he leaned over my seat as I was unbuckling and kissed my cheek quickly, making my cheeks turn into a light red color. He laughed again.

"N-Night Edward." I stammered, stumbling out of his car . "Bella?" I heard him say from behind me. I turned around to see that he had rolled the window down. "Yes?" I asked leaning into the car.

"Leave your window open tonight." he mumbled softly so that Charlie couldn't hear probably. "O-Okay." I said giving him a questionable stare before retreating to the house.

****

E.P.O.V

'Well that could have gone better.' I thought to myself as I watched her go inside, Charlie waved to me, I nodded my head once, and drove off. As I pulled into the drive way, I noticed Alice was on the front porch. 'Did you tell her?' Alice thought, as if she didn't already know! She had to have seen me tell Bella, but I nodded my head anyways.

'How did she take it?' she thought, as I drove into the garage. "I think you know how she took it Alice." I hissed at her , remembering the fear in Bella's eyes, I frowned. "I mean after that!" she hissed back appearing right in front of my car. I just shrugged. "Fine." I said knowing that the entire family was listening.

"Where is she now?" Emmet asked from inside the doorway, as Alice and I walked past him, Esme's, Carlisle's and Jasper's eyes followed us. "Home." I said making my answer short, I wanted to go back to her house tonight. Alice sat down on the couch where Bella had been sitting before.

"You should probably keep an eye on her, just incase Edward." Jasper said, always being the careful one no matter what. I crossed my arms across my chest. "You know very well I can't read her thoughts Jasper." I hissed at him, making him laugh. "Maybe you could read the thoughts of everyone around her then!" Alice hissed trying to defend Jasper. " I guess." I sighed, this might be harder then I thought.

"It'll work out Edward." Carlisle reassured me with his calm tone. 'I sure hope so.' I thought. 'Don't worry Edward, Bella will understand why we didn't tell her before.' Alice thought, giving me a warm smile as I stood up, all of a sudden her eyes clouded over, she was having a vision.

I looked into her thoughts to see, me climbing into Bella's open window, I walked over to a corner of her room and sat down. Then the door flew open . Alice's thoughts vanished. "You're going to go see Bella?" Alice asked, I nodded answering everyone's questionable stare, then ran out the door at vampire speed. I was at her house in less then a minute.**B.P.O.V**

_5 minutes before Edward got here._

I walked into my room, after I said hi and talked to Charlie for a little bit about my night with Edward, obviously leaving out that he was a vampire. I decided I'd take a warm bath before I went to bed, to calm my nerves. I was about to step out into the hall when I remembered Edward's request.

'I wonder why he wants me to keep my window open?' I thought shrugging it off as I went to it and left it open a little bit, grabbing my pajamas on the way out, which were my usual blue sweats and a grey sleeveless t-shirt, I closed the door behind me.

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, the only sound in the house was the football game Charlie was watching. I turned the water on in the tub, making sure it wasn't to hot, I put my clothes down on the counter, got out of the ones I was in, and stepped in.

After I washed my hair, I moved out and grabbed a towel putting it around myself, I took the other one and dried my hair out. After I slid into my night clothes and opened the door to see Charlie coming up the steps. "Night Dad." I said smiling at him. "Goodnight Bells." he yawned walking past me and shutting the door to his room.

I walked down to the end of the hall, and opened my door. As I walked into the room I felt like eyes were watching my every move. I turned around to a corner of my room where the feeling was the strongest, to find nothing there. "I'm just overreacting." I told myself, trying to reassure that I wasn't going crazy as I peered into the darkness.

--

**Okay before you review, i know Bella is OOC in this chapter, but there's a point to why I made her react that way! Promise!! Now review if you want me to update this!! )**

**Love,**

**VeggieGirl15 - call me Nicole!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Read and Review please!!**

_Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer's and do not own Twilight or it's characters..._

Chapter 4

_B.P.O.V_

_I walked down to the end of the hall, and opened my door. As I walked into the room I felt like eyes were watching my every move. I turned around to a corner of my room where the feeling was the strongest, to find nothing there. "I'm just overreacting." I told myself, trying to reassure that I wasn't going crazy as I peered into the darkness._

**E.P.O.V**

I watched as she turned around and walked across her room and sat on the bed, as she told herself it was just her nerves getting to her. "I mean who wouldn't be a little freaked out, if they found out that there best friend was a blood sucking vampire?" she laughed, trying to calm herself down. I smirked, thinking of a plan to freak her out just a little more. 'That's right, I didn't tell her.' I remembered when we were back in the car, I only got to tell her about how Alice, Jasper and I had "powers".

She stared at the corner I was in still, probably debating if she should come over here or not, and turn the light on. It was so frustrating, even now, not being able to read her thoughts. I watched her with attentive eyes, luckily she didn't have night vision like I did, I smirked at seeing her stand up. She slowly started to walk over to where I was, or rather where the light switch was.

The instant she switched it on I was on her bed in a flash, she didn't even notice me. "Don't worry Alice, I'm just pretending." I whispered to low for Bella to hear, knowing that Alice would be seeing this in her visions any second. She sighed in relief when nothing was in the corner where I had just been. She turned around, and I vanished behind her again, turning off the light, for my little scheme.

"And what are you looking for my dear?" I hissed at her, wrapping one of my arms around her waist, my other hand covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and wake Charlie up, though she did try. Bella's back was stiff as she tried to move her arms. "Mphff!!" She yelled, her voice muffled by my hands.

"Bella." I said in a softer tone feeling her muscles relax underneath my icy cold touch, I let go of her mouth but still held her close. "Edward." She breathed a sigh of relief realizing it was just me, she turned around in my arms. I smirked.

"Boo." I breathed in her ear letting her go, she took a step back to look , well try to look at me, I doubt she could see me through this light. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 'Hmm? What should I tell her? I can't be to friendly, if I want my little prank to work.' I thought smirking.

"Nothing, I just came here to get a little snack…do you have anything that taste good?" I said taking a step forward, leaving an inch between us. "Y-Yeah, but it's in the kitchen…and Charlie's already asleep…s-so…" She said, taking another step back, I didn't follow her this time.

"Hmm?" I said, sniffing into the air, she smelt like a sweet flower, I pushed back the burning feeling in my throat. She took another hesitant step away. "I could go get you something if you want." Bella nervously said to me, only making me laugh quietly.

"No it's okay…I'll just have to settle for you." I growled out the last part for effect, taking another step forward, closing the space between us, I trapped her in my arms.

"W-What?" she said trying to take a step back, but I wouldn't allow it. "Edward? What do you mean?" Bella asked me, one of her arms escaped, her hand flew up to her neck. I smirked at this. "I think you know Bella." I said bringing my head down towards her hand that was now coiled around her throat I sniffed at it and, hissed. She shivered in fear.

"Bella, you smell…" I paused to think of the right word. "mouthwatering." I grinned as she gasped, tightening my hold on her. "Edward." she began to plead, but I stopped her, with a kiss on the cheek. "Got you." I whispered in her ear, letting her go. She sighed in relief. "Don't do that." she mumbled thankful that I wasn't going to sink my teeth into her, I laughed at the thought.

"I actually came here to talk to you." I said sitting down on her bed. "About?" she said turning around to turn the light on. "My…secret." I said, patting down on the bed next to me, watching as her eyes grew wary again. I gave her a crooked smile to dismiss it. "Shut the door…We don't want to wake Charlie." I watched her hesitate to close the door, and then walk over to me.

**B.P.O.V**

I sat down on the bed next to him. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked glancing at the clock it read 9:53, I was getting tired. " I want to tell you so much Bella, but I can't right now…We have to leave in the morning so we won't be in school tomorrow." he said looking at me, studying my face.

"Y-You're leaving?" I breathed. 'He couldn't do this!!' I yelled in my head, glad that he couldn't read my thoughts "It's going to be sunny out." he said, explaining it to me in six simple words. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys go camping on sunny days…good thing tomorrows Friday then." I said, yawning tiredly, he pushed my shoulders back making me fall onto the comforter of my bed, I cuddled up to the warmth of it.

"I'm keeping you up." He frowned. "No I'm fine." I lied, and as if to prove it a yawn escaped my mouth, I blushed a little. He chuckled. "Goodnight Bella." he whispered, standing up. "You're leaving already?" I said, my eyes closing as I frowned at him. He laughed.

"Do you want me to leave?" Edward asked, giving me one of his dazzling smiles as I opened my eyes. "No." I whispered the color on my cheeks deepened into a bright pink. Edward smirked at me. "Could I ask you something?" I said, sitting up against the wall where my bed touched it, Edward sat down right beside me. "Of course." He smiled at me, one of his knees were up, an arm rested on top of it. I gulped nervously.

"You want to know about my eating habits…?" He guessed still smiling at me, but now his eyes held an tiny criminal glint in them. I gasped. 'I thought he couldn't read my mind!' I thought to myself scooting away from him a little bit.

"Um…" I stuttered looking down at my hands which were currently in my lap. His words brought my eyes back to him in fear of my life once again. "I did hunt humans before…" he whispered.

--

**A/N**

**So? How did you like that chapter? Good? Bad? Review please!! I'll update sooner if you do!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_September 21st 2008_

This is random but does anyone know what hair and eye color Lauren has? I would look in my book, but I gave Twilight to my friend like a month ago and she still hasn't given it back to me.

lol So tell me if you know it please! It's not toooo important to the story, I mean I could make something up, but I would rather it be the correct color then the wrong one... anyways I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Love you all!

-Nicole

--

September 19th 2008

Wow! 1,848 hits! Thanks you guys! Okay so sorry I didn't upload chapter 10 yet, i have to re-write it (well part of it) because my computer shut down when I was finishing it up. And stupid me forgot to save it, I'm so sorry!! But I'm almost done with it, i just need 4 more reviews on Chapter 10 and I'll upload it right away! And I would like to say thanks to the ppl who have already reviewed chapter 10 and all of my other chapters. You guys rock! _Love you all! Bye!_

Nicole

P.S Chapter 10 should be up by the end of tonight or tomorrow! It depends on how many reviews I get... lol

--

September 13th 2008

Hey you guys! I just wanted to let you know, that the next chapter should be up in a few more days from now! Sorry it's taking so long, my teachers are killing me with homework, but I have managed to write a little everyday, and I'm almost done with my hw, so I'm thinking maybe tomorrow or Monday it'll be up. and remember to **review** please! I love to hear what you think about my story!

_LOVE YOU ALL!!_

-Nicole

--

_August 30th, 2008_

Okay, so I'm up at my aunt's house right now, and I brought my mom's laptop, and it's about to die so I'll make this quick. It's my dad's 50th b-day this week so we're going to go celebrate with my cousin's, b/c my uncle and cousin Ryan have about the same b-day, just a few days apart. So I won't get back until Monday, so no updates until then! **And I still want atleast 5 more reviews!!** lol

_I LOVE YOU ALL!! 3_

VeggieGirl15 a.k.a Nicole

_**IMPORTANT!!**_

P.S I'll put all my author's notes on this page so they won't be scattered everywhere in the story, just incae you're wondering why this page keeps coming up.

**--**

August 23rd, 2008

Sorry you guys this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going to be going back to school in 2 days (Aug. 26th) so updates won't be as fast, but I will get a new chapter up as soon as I can, but if you want me to do that, I want at least 7 more reviews! Please leave any comment. Good or bad, I don't care. Oh and I decided to change the plot of the story a little, but that's okay because you guys didn't know what I was planning before so you guys probably won't think much of it.

Love:

Nicole

**P.S Remember 7 reviews!! :) **

**--**

_edit_ Aug. 25th, 2008

Well you guys I finished the new chapter! and so far I only recieved 3 reviews! So if you want me to put it up, you're going to have to review! **Hint:** _Click the blue box at the bottom left_. ;) Come on I just need 4 more and I'll put it up! I don't care if it's good or bad! You can tell me that this story stinks and i'll still thank you! (no joke)... I know for a fact that there is atleast 10 ppl who have this on there story alert list. looks back 10?! Wow!!

So yeah, all you have to do is review and i'll put it up! I promise!!

I love you all!!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Read &Review**** Please!!**

Chapter 5

**E.P.O.V**

"_You want to know about my eating habits…?" He guessed still smiling at me, but now his eyes held an tiny criminal glint in them. I gasped. 'I thought he couldn't read my mind!' I thought to myself scooting away from him a little bit. "Um…" I stuttered looking down at my hands which were currently in my lap. His words brought my eyes back to him in fear of my life once again. "I did hunt humans before…" he whispered._

I watched as she tensed up again, her eyes growing wide, I immediately regretted saying those words. "Shh, relax Bella, that was a long time ago…now I only hunt animals." I said giving her a reassuring smile. Her muscles relaxed a little bit. "W-What kind of animals?" Bella asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, she laid her head down on them as if to gather her nerves, her curious brown eyes peeked up at me. "Anything, elk, deer…grizzlies." I said smiling down at her. "Grizzlies?" She said her head shot up when I said that. "Yes, they're Emmett's favorite." I said, hearing her take in a deep breathe. "What's your favorite?" she asked trying to smile. 'At least she's making an effort.' I thought glancing down at her. "Mountain Lion." I said, smiling as she once again gasped.

"Mountain Lion?" She said, probably to herself, I nodded my head. "C-Could I ask you another question?" Bella said tiredly. "Ask me as many questions as you want Bella, you don't need my permission." I said, this made her smile. "D-Don't laugh okay?" she said her eyes were staring into mine now, I nodded my head. "I'll try not to." I said giving her an amused smile. She rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "I was wondering how you could…go out in the daytime…?" Bella's cheeks turned a bright rosy color.

I laughed anyways. "Like I haven't heard that before!" I watched her eyes go into slits, only making me laugh more. "Be quiet you'll wake-!" She began to warn me, until we heard Charlie knocking on the door, of course I had already hear his thoughts and threw myself at the light switch right before he had turned the knob, right after I grabbed Bella and tucked her into my arms to put her under the blankets at lightening type speed. "Pretend to be asleep." I whispered in her ear, then flew out the window, and sat down on a branch that was right next to it.

' Does she have any idea what time it is?!' Charlie's thoughts boomed into my head, I flinched from the loudest. The door swung open at that second the light from the hallway flew into her room. I scooted back into the shadows of the tree. 'Oh she's asleep.' I stayed still as I heard his quiet steps come over to the other side of the room, and shut the window. I frowned. He walked back out and closed the door. Then I heard bed sheets being thrown into the air and land on the ground. "Edward?" Bella's soft voice came from inside.

**B.P.O.V**

"Are you here?" I whispered, walking over to turn on the light switch, but was stopped by a knocking sound on my window which made me jump. "E-Edward?" I asked, not being able to see what or who was behind the window. "No, it's an evil vampire who has come to suck your blood." he said in a sarcastic tone. I sighed. "Well that's pretty close." I laughed opening the window, and before I knew it I was airborne then felt soft comfy sheets underneath me. He must have tackled me, because I was now on my side. I rolled my eyes. "Edward, let go." I said feeling his arms making a chain around my waist, so I couldn't escape. "Do you want me to?" he asked his tone was amused now, I could just picture his face. "Maybe." I teased leaning into his rock hard chest and looking up at him, my eyes had gotten use to the darkness.

He breathed in. "But I didn't get my midnight snack yet." He taunted back, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he sniffed at me for effect. I laughed. "Is it already midnight?" I whispered shocked., where did the time go? "Almost it's 11:54" he said, then sighed. "I really should be heading back now." Edward sound sad to me. "You're not going camping are you?" I accused him, he laughed. "No…we're going hunting." he said in a casual tone. "Thought so…catch a grizzly bear for me, okay?" I laughed, hugging him once and pecking him on the cheek before he let me go. "Can do." he chuckled, hugging me before he turned to leave. "Edward?" I said, stopping him in his tracks, he turned around and looked at me. "Yes?" he said. I got underneath the covers of my bed. "Goodnight." I breathed falling to sleep. "Goodnight my Isabella." he said then jumped out the window.

_The next morning_

I woke up to the sun shining through my open window, wait sun? It was actually sunny! A wave of excitement shot over me, as I stood up and looked out the window. 'I thought Charlie closed this when I was trying to…' The memories of yesterday flew back to me. "Edward." I tried to exhale, was that really real? 'Was he really a vampire?' I gasped at seeing a note on the floor. It must have fallen when I had stood up. I picked it up and read it.

-Bella

I know you still have a number of questions to ask me, I won't be back until Monday morning so you can asked me all of them in biology, or whenever you see me next. Say hi to Mike for me today.

-Edward

I was mesmerized by his hand writing, it was so neat! Far from the messy words I write, his was like it was suppose to be in a museum because it was so nice, and mine was suppose to be in the dumpster in the alley way next to it. Then that last sentence sunk into me, dripping in sarcasm. "Ugh!" I said, Mike Newton, he was so annoying! He's asked me out at least what's it now? Seven times, in the last year! Edward had already hated him before I came here, but when we became friend's and he asked me out, that just gave Edward a reason to hate Mike even more. Seven times more! I don't think Mike get's it, I'm not interested!

_In biology _

"Hey Bella." Mike said coming up to the seat next to me. "Hey Mike." I said trying to forget about what he did at lunch. Who would of guessed he asked me out, again? "So I was wondering, next Monday if you're not busy…" and now he assumed I'd say yes now?!, He put his arm around my shoulder feeling cocky as ever. "No Mike." I tried to shrug him off, luckily Mr. Banner had started class then. He gave Mike a glare making him pull his arm away. Everyone laughed. I shot Mr. Banner a thankful look, he didn't seem to noticed. This always happened every time Edward went "camping." Mike would either try making a move or ask me out again. Luckily, I made it out of my last period and to my car before he could ask again.

I pulled up to Charlie's driveway and started thinking 'How did Edward get in last night? The door to the house was locked… and the window's on the second floor…' Then I remembered he was a vampire. 'Hmm, I'll just ask him when he gets back.' I shrugged getting out of the car. I walked up to the house, opened the door and smelt burning from the inside. 'Charlie!' I rushed into the kitchen. "Dad!" I yelled seeing that he just put a plastic bowl in the microwave, I sighed in relief. "Maybe I should cook." I said looking at him. He grinned at me. "Ha, yeah." He said picking up the bowl, then dropping it back down, I rolled my eyes.

The next two days got me anticipating Edward's arrival from his "camping trip." I laughed, when I had told Jessica where they went. "Are you kidding me?! There's a ton of grizzly bears up there! They're going to get themselves killed!" she had said when I told her over the phone where they had planned to "camp" . I had to giggle at that, then a thought occurred to me. How could they hunt a grizzly bear without weapons? 'Another question I'll have to ask him I guess.' I thought as I stepped in the door, just getting back from Angela's house. It was almost 9:00 now, Sunday night. "Bells, that you?" Charlie's voice asked from the other room. "Yeah Dad,." I yawned. "I'm tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed." I said, starting to walk up the stairs. "Goodnight Bells." His voice rung in my ears. "Night dad!" I yelled from the upstairs smiling to myself, knowing that Edward would be back tomorrow.

Please read the author's note!!

--

**Authors Note:**

**So how did you like that chapter? Liked it? Review! Loved it? Review! Hated it? Review! Want to throw your computer out the window because you read it? Review! I'll take all the reviews I can get!**

**Okay, so I put this up because I'm going back to school today and I would feel bad, if I couldn't get another chapter up. So there it is! I hope you liked it! ****And I want at least 5 more reviews!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**

**P.S review! ****J**


	7. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!! - important!**

**A/N:**

**Okay come on you guys. 2 reviews? You can do better then that, I just know it! I felt bad b/c I haven't updated in a week, but then again, for all I know is that 2 ppl read the last chapter…Please review! If not I'm not going to update this for a while…**

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters…

Chapter 6

****

E.P.O.V

__

Next morning

I walked down the hallway from my room to go downstairs. 'You're going to Bella's again?' Alice thought, from inside her room, probably already seeing a vision. "I'm going to go pick her up, can you drive everyone?" I asked her, we usually drove in my silver Volvo to school.

'Sure!' Alice thought, a little more than excited to test out her new Porsche. I rolled my eyes and left. I ran into the garage to quick for a human to see and quickly shut the door to my Volvo, and put it in gear. Two minutes later I was pulling into Bella's driveway.

"Edward? Is that you?" Charlie's voice chimed into my ear. "I'm here to pick up Bella, she didn't feel like driving to school today." I said watching Bella's dad walk towards my car to look in, to see that it was really me.

"Alright then." Charlie said looking at me skeptically, the corners of my lips curved up into a small smile, he never did really trust me. "She should be down in a minute." he said looking back at his car, and then to me.

"I'll get out of your way first." I said not needing to read his mind. I backed out of the driveway. Charlie nodded and turn around, getting into his car. Giving me a small wave, he turned out and went down the street.

****

B.P.O.V

I heard Charlie's car pull out of the driveway, signaling me to get up. I moaned from the light, throwing the covers to the ground I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes.

"Ugh." I murmured standing up, my bare feet touched the cold floor, I shivered, yawing once and then strolled over to my dresser, grabbing the first thing I saw. Which happened to be dark blue jeans, and a plain red short-sleeves top with a v-neck. I went to the bathroom to go change.

As I was brushing out the last of my brown hair, I gasped. 'Edward's coming back today!' I thought, as I finally woke up, not knowing why a wave of excitement crashed over me, filling my entire body up with eagerness. I brushed my teeth quickly and then ran down stairs to grab my backpack.

"Edward?" I breathed doing a double take, was I still dreaming? I looked at him, as he was lounging on the couch and blinked a few times, nope I wasn't dreaming. "What are you doing here?" I said forcing my eyes on the clock for a second, there was still another 20 minutes until school started.

"I thought you might want a lift today." He said, flashing his teeth at me in one of those dazzling crooked smiles of his. "Oh." I mumbled, not being able to say anything else, as I got lost in his eyes.

"And I thought you would want to talk to me." he frowned, his soft velvet voice made me get even more lost from reality as I sat down next to him.

He arched one of his eyebrows up waiting for my reply, making me blush. He laughed. "You do have some questions for me I imagine." He said smiling down at me.

"Um…yeah…" I muttered. His smile grew at my silence. "And?" Edward said shifting his wait so he sat fully facing me now. "Well…I was wondering…" I mumbled my eyes on the ground. "Yes?" his tone was gentle.

"How you could hunt bears without weapons?" I said the first thing that popped into my head, I smiled remembering what Jessica said on the phone. His laugh made me look up.

"We do have weapons, just… not the ones you would think." He smiled showing off his teeth in an almost threatening way. "O-Oh." I tried to surpass a shiver of fear that ran down my spine. "Scared?" he asked leaning towards me, that sinister smile still plastid on his face.

"N-No." I stammered, not being able to beat my trembling this time as he leaned in to sniff at me, making my eyes go big. "It smells like fear." Edward chuckled, his smile growing in amusement. I breathed out, the feeling of fear left with it. His smile was now apologetic.

"Sorry, I can't help myself sometimes." he said, a tint of delight was in his eyes. "I-It's okay." I said not knowing if he meant tormenting me or something else. He smiled his crooked smile at me.

"How was your 'camping' trip?" I said smiling back at him. He snickered at my use of words. "Pleasant." his eyes lit up with deadly excitement. "Did you catch a grizzly for me?" I laughed, trying to imagine Jessica's face when I told her where they had went 'hiking.'

"Of course." he said, winking at me, making the blush come back to my cheeks. He laughed. "We should probably go to school." Edward said standing up, with his grace like movements, putting his hand in front of me so I could grab it, which I did with joy.

**E.P.O.V**

I pulled her off of the couch and towards the door in one swift movement which left her breathless, I had to smirk. "Shall we?" I asked. She frowned when I let go of her hand, I smiled back at her, and turned around walking out the door.

She followed me to my Volvo without a word, and got in. I turned on the car, and started backing out of the driveway. We were at the school in 5 minutes. "You really have to stop driving so fast." She said rolling her eyes and smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Hmm?" I replied. "Could you unlock the door." She giggled, pointing to the lock on the door, the button for it had been broken by Emmett about a week ago. I frowned.

'That's probably why she didn't run out of the car that night.' I said, my memory flashing back to Thursday, when I told her about what I really was., I inwardly shuttered at the thought, I never want to see her like that again.

I smiled, and hit the button that unlocks all the locks in the car. She laughed, and got out starting to walk to the school. I followed behind her, keeping close because I saw Mike Newton glaring at us. The parking lot was starting to fill up now, as we walked our separate ways to our classes.

**B.P.O.V**

I walked to my locker and got my things, saying hi to Angela and Jessica quick before running to class. Mr. Mason was just about to sit down, when I came in.

He smiled at me, then looked at the papers on his desk and frowned. I sighed in relief, that I wasn't late, I had literally a minute until class started. I sat down smiling at Alice, whom sat to my right.

She smiled back at me, the look in her eyes confused me. What would she be worried about? Her mouth opened as she was about to ask me something, but Mr. Mason decided he would start class before the bell.

"Now class today we will be doin-." I drowned out his voice watching as Alice took out her notebook and scribbled down something then handed the paper to me. It read._My writing didn't look as neat as hers did.**Yes.** I handed it back to her._

_Are you mad at us?_

**_Of course not._**

_Why not?_

**_Why would I be?_**

_I don't know…I just thought that you might be…since we didn't tell you before…_

**_It is your secret Alice,… I'm glad you guys decided to tell me._** I smiled handing it back to her. She opened it and grinned back.

The rest of the day went pretty normal, except I sat at Edward's table at lunch today, instead of my usual table with Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ben, and Eric.

When I walked into the café with Edward, he led me to his table. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie were talking, and pestering each other with their food. Edward basically bugged me with pointless questions about the weather or the news, not mentioning once about his secret.

As I was walking to Biology, I felt a arm snake around my waist. I was about to pull awake thinking it was Mike again until I looked up. I gasped to see Edward's smiling face. "Bella, I was wondering if you want to go see a movie with me at seven tonight?" he said giving me his crooked smile, he winked at me.

I looked at him with questionable eyes, until I heard Mike gasp from behind me, as we rounded the corner, almost to our class, then I got it. I smiled mischievously.

"Of course, I will Edward, you know I can't say no to you." I said loud enough so Mike could hear me clearly.

Behind me I heard a quick intake of breathe and then a mad sigh, as Edward stopped us. I looked at him. He grinned at me evilly and then leaned his head down towards my face, closing his eyes.

I tried to hold in a laugh, as I started to lean my head up towards his, our lips almost touching when I shut mine..

"I can't watch this anymore!" Mike's voice yelled from behind us, making us jump with 'surprise.' He stomped past us into the biology room. We burst out laughing as the door almost fell off it's hinges.

Our eyes were tearing up when we regained our composure, well mine were at least. I had apparently dropped my books because Edward was now picking them up off the floor. "T-Thanks." I giggled taking them from him.

He nodded trying to surpass a chuckle , failing miserably. He looped his arm with mine and we walked into Biology together, trying not to laugh at Mike's glares.

We managed to get to our table in the back and then started cracking up, luckily Mr. Banner had been late, so me could regain our nerve before he started the lesson.

**E.P.O.V**

Mike was giving Bella and I death glares near the end of class. I tightened my lips into a line trying not to laugh, I looked down at Bella, she was doing the same thing. She probably felt that my eyes were on her because she glanced up at me and began to laugh trying to keep her voice low.

I chuckled, luckily no one heard us. 'I have to figure out what's up with Bella and Cullen.' I could hear Mike's thoughts perfectly. 'I know what I'll do! I'll go to the movies and follow them, to see what they're doing together.'

I pushed my notebook in between the both of us and started writing.

_Newton's planning to follow us on our 'date.' _She glanced down after I was done. She arched an eyebrow up, and wrote.

**How do you know?** I read it and looked down at her with disbelief. Then she mouth "Oh yeah." and blushed, I laughed.

**So what do we do?** She wrote.

_I don't know…do you still want him to ask you out?_ I jotted down, almost laughing again when her eyes narrowed,.

**NO! **I chuckled.

_Well in that case._ I grinned evilly at her. _What would you like to go see my love?_

**Anything with you darling.** We broke out laughing, thanking whoever just made the bell ring at that second. ****

B.P.O.V

--Gym--

I changed out of my gym clothes, glad that the teacher had let us out early, so I could go back to my locker quick. That plan was demolished as soon as I saw Mike waiting for me at the gym door. I quickly looked at the other door and started walking over to it before he could noticed.

"Bella! Wait up!" his voice shot through my ears, I sighed and turned back around, giving him a fake smile. "Hey Mike." I said quickly, looking back at the door, I began to walk to them, of course he followed me.

"So I heard that you were going out to the movies with Cullen today? Why?" he said almost accusingly, I could hear the jealousy in his voice. "Because he asked me to." I shrugged knowing he was thinking of last Friday when he tried to ask me.

"Oh." was his answer, as we walked outside he put his arm around my shoulder when he saw Edward. I mouthed 'help me' to him, as I began to pull away from Mike.

"Hey Bells where's your truck? Do you need a ride home?" he asked, Edward must have heard him because he was over here in a second, well as fast as a human could run at least. "I'm driving her home actually. Come on Bella." He said holding out his arm for me to take.

Mike glared at him when I did. "Bye Mike! See you tomorrow!" I yelled from behind my shoulder, Edward laughed. "What?" I asked looking up, his eyes held amusement in them. "He's planning on taking revenge on me from stealing you away from him on our date tonight." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Great." I said sarcastically, as we made it to his Volvo. His arm fell to his side.

"And Alice just told me he's planning to bring Lauren to distract me." he said glancing at Alice, who was across the parking lot, I waved at her. She waved back as Rosalie and Emmet got to her Porches, I looked around for Jasper, then realized that he was already in the car.

I walked over to the passengers side of the car and opened the door, he did the same thing and sat down gracefully in the drivers side. I sat down and smiled at him when he turned to look at me. His eyebrow arched.

"What?" I asked, as he put the keys in the ignition and put the car into gear. "It's nothing really, I'm just surprised is all." he said, shrugging as he pulled out of the parking spot. "About?" I questioned, not knowing what he was talking about. He shrugged again. "I just thought you'd keep away from me…since you know now…" his voice turned bemused at the end, he frowned as he glanced up at me. I tried to smile.

"Well I have to admit, it did freak me out at first…but now I'm fine." I said smiling at him, hoping he was satisfied. "Freaked out is an understatement." he muttered under his breathe so low, that I didn't know how I heard it.

I stared into his eyes for a second ,getting lost in there depths I tried remembering how to breathe before he glanced up, releasing me from his gaze. I looked up, of course we were already at Charlie's, I hadn't even noticed we had left the parking lot! He laughed at my amazed eyes.

"S-Seven then?" I asked, getting out of the car. "Seven." he nodded as I shut the door and took a few steps back. I gave him a small wave before he shot down the street. I smiled to myself as I walked into the house, my thoughts drifting back to his laugh….Remember to review!!

--

**A/N:**

**Okay come on! Time to hit that blue box down there, and review! I know that a lot of ppl have read this, b/c I have 915 hits, 6 favorites, and 11 alerts on this. So why no reviews? '(**

**Please review!! Even if you hate the story! I really won't mind any criticism.**

**I want at least 5 of them! Okay? And if you do, I'll give you a small blurb from the next chapter! **

**Love:**

**Nicole**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Woot! Yes! I got 5 reviews from the last chapter! Let's go for a little more now, okay? Thanks you guys!**

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's books, or characters. _

_--_

Chapter 7

_"S-Seven then?" I asked, getting out of the car. "Seven." he nodded as I shut the door and took a few steps back. I gave him a small wave before he shot down the street. I smiled to myself as I walked into the house, my thoughts drifting back to his laugh_

**B.P.O.V**

I strolled ,more like tripped, into the kitched hearing the phone ring. I frowned, as it broke into my day dreams of Edward's laugh. "Hello?" I asked, picking it up. "Hey Bella!" Angela's voice rang into my ear. "Oh hey Angela! What's up?" I asked, hearing her heavy breathes from the other end. "Did you just go for a jog?" I blurted out without realizing it.

"Um…sort of, my car broke down, so I had to run the rest of the way home." She laughed. "Oh, do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked her, shifting my wait from one leg to the other. "No, Jess has that. I called because I heard a rumor about you…and Cull-Edward." she stopped when she was about to say 'Cullen' knowing that I got mad if she didn't use his first name.

"A rumor?" I gasped, narrowing my eyes in suspicion "About what?" I said becoming apprehensive.

"I heard that you two were going out." she whispered into the phone, glad that there was a seat behind me, because I needed to sit when she said that. "And where'd you hear that?" I breathed. 'What should I say?' I tried to think straight but my thoughts kept drifting back to that crooked smile of his.

"From Lauren…is it true?" That question caught me off guard. "Um…Hang on Ang, I'll have to call you back." I mumbled, as I heard Charlie step into the door. "You can tell me at lunch tomorrow." She said hanging up.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice rung into my ear as I put the phone down. "In here Dad!" I yelled so he could hear me. I heard him put his gun down into it's holder, then heavy footsteps walk towards the kitchen.

" I heard something about you today." He said, his tone was restrained. I wondered why. "About?" I asked, my eyes going wide as I remembered what Angela had just told me.

"Don't get mad at me if it's not true Bells…I heard y-you and Edward were d-dating." He gulped at the last word, my eyes grew wide. There really was no secrets in Forks!

"Dad, he's my best friend!" I yelled at him, not knowing what else to say. "So it's not true?" Hs tone was relieved. "Of course not!" I said in disbelief. He sighed.

"Sorry, Bells I just thought that…never mind." he said turning towards the couch. "It's okay." I groaned, I'll have to tell Edward about this. ..

"Hey dad I'm going to go out with Angela tonight at seven, is that okay?" I asked covering up that I was going on a 'date' with Edward, I was going to tell him before, but now since I just denied it I didn't think I could go without him getting suspicious.

"Yeah, that's fine Bells." Charlie sighed in relief sitting down on the couch he turned the T.V on. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush, then went upstairs to call Angela and tell her my plan….

"Please Angela!" I begged, for her to cover for me. "Please!" I heard her sigh on the other side of the phone. "Fine…but you're going to tell me every detail about it tomorrow, if I don't see it!" she laughed, agreeing to my plan.

"Thank you…Wait you're going to be there?" I breathed out. "Yeah, Ben's taking me to see that new movie…what's it's name?…I forget, it's the one about vampires or whatever." she paused trying to think of the name.

"Well I don't know what it's called but whatever, he likes horror movies……Have fun receiving glares from Lauren tonight." Angela said her tone sarcastic.

"Ugh!" I groaned into the phone, she laughed. "I have to go Bella, see you tonight…maybe." she said and hung up the phone.

"Glad that that's over with." I whispered to myself, standing up off of my bed, I put the phone back down, then it rung again. "Bella! Edward's on the phone!" Charlie's voice boomed up the stairs.

"Okay! Thanks dad!" I said picking up the phone, again. "Edward?" I asked, listening into the phone to try and hear his breathing, there was nothing there. "You told Charlie you're going out with Angela tonight?" his voice seemed to have amusement in it.

"How'd you know I-……Alice." I stopped mid sentence remembering what Alice could do, I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Leave your window open, I'll get you when it's time to g-." He started to say but I cut him off. "No it's okay, I can just drive to your house." I said, not wanting Charlie to suspect something, by Edward's silver Volvo being in the drive way…that would definitely give us away.

"You're sure? I can just co-." I stopped him again. "Edward, I think he would get a little suspicious if your Volvo was parked in my driveway." I laughed, thinking of Charlie's face if that happened.

I heard a loud bang in the background, and flinched. " Fine." he seemed distracted. "What's going on over there anyways?" I asked, there was a scream from Esme in the background.

"Jasper and Emmett are wrestling." Another crash. "They just broke a table." he snickered. "W-What?" My eyes went wide as I tried to picture it. "I have to go, I'll tell you later." he promised, I could here Alice screeching at him. I laughed. "Bye Edward." I said and hung up the phone.

_6:00 pm._

"Hey dad who was that?" I asked Charlie, as I went down the stairs. " Billy…he invited me over for dinner and to watch tonight's game with him." his eyes turned nervous. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" he asked looking at me, putting down the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be find E-Angela is expecting me to drive to her house in an hour anyways." I said, reassuring him that I won't be in the house much longer, almost slipping as I did. He nodded his head.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, walking to the kitchen counter. "The game isn't until 8, so I'm going to leave in about 45 minutes, for dinner, then stay for the game, I should be back at 10." he said strolling over to the couch, taking the remote in his hand, he plopped down. "Okay." I smiled at him.

"What are you and Angela doing tonight?" he asked me, probably out of mild curiosity. "We're just going to go see a movie." I shrugged, it wasn't a lie, I am going to go see a movie…and Angela is going to be in there.

"Oh, what movie are you going to see?" Charlie said, paying more attention to the T.V. "Um…We're going to see when we get there." I said shrugging, right what are we going to see? "Ah." was his answer.

_6:45 pm_

"Bye Bella!" Charlie's voice flew into the house. "Bye dad! Have fun! Say hi to Jake for me!" I leaned out the window to wave at Charlie.

He turned out of the driveway and waved back before driving down the street. I smiled. 'Time to get ready.' I thought to myself, skipping down the hall to my room.

I didn't know what had gotten into me as I pulled out a necklace Edward had given to me for my birthday last year, he knows I hate jewelry. I looked at it for the first time in months, admiring its beauty.

It was a silver half off a heart that said, 'Edward', he had the other half, saying 'Bella'. I smiled, latching the necklace around my neck, and pushed the drawer back in it's place, looking up at the mirror, I frowned.

My hair was a mess! I grabbed my brush quick and started to brush out my hair, making it neater. It looked good enough, I shrugged turning around and gasped.

"Edward!!" I shrieked in surprise falling backwards. He was there in a second, I only knew this because I fell into a pair of ice cold arms. My eyes were still shut closed when he stood me up right.

"Sorry." he said , I opened my eyes to see his amused face. I glared at him. He laughed. "I really am sorry." he gave me an apologetic look, I sighed.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, glancing at the clock, and turning his attention back to me with one of his crooked smiles which once again left me breathless. I nodded my head.

"I-I thought I told you I'd d-drive to your house." I said, finding my voice, which was still in an Edward-dazzled-me-again state. He laughed, and began to drag me to the door.

"Alice, saw that Charlie already left so I just thought I'd pick you up." he shrugged. "Okay, just let me leave a note downstairs." I smiled at him. "Okay." he smiled letting go of me when he realized I was still in his arms.

**E.P.O.V**

I followed her down the stairs, while devising a plan to make Newton jealous. One thing I knew, he would have to be somewhere close to us, so he could see Bella and I. I watch Bella cross the kitchen to a drawer. She picked up a pen and opened the drawer pulling out a piece of paper. Even from here I could read her writing.

-**Dad**

**Angela came over, and picked me up, so my truck's at home.**

"Tell him you're going to stay over her house tonight, I want to show you something." I said smiling at her. She looked at me questionably but wrote it down anyways.

**I'm going to sleep over her house tonight so you don't have to wait up for me. I love you.**

**-Bella**

"I should probably get my backpack then." Bella said turning back to me, I wished I could read her thoughts right then, as I did every moment I was around her.

"Where is it?" I asked looking around for it. "My room." she said walking over to the stairs her eyes locked in mine. I smiled and ran past her, flying into her room with vampire speed.

I spotted her backpack next to her bed and grabbed it and was standing in front of her in a matter of seconds. I grasped her hands before she could step back and fall down the stairs.

"How did you d-." I pressed a finger to her lips, her eyes wide with amazement, not a spot of fear in them. I mentally sighed in relief, and relaxed a little more. "I'll explain later, right now." I put her backpack into one of my hands, and held the other one out for her. "We have to go." I smiled at the excitement and mischief in her eyes….Review time!

--

**A/N**

**So how'd you guys like that?! See I told you if I got reviews I'd update sooner! Next chapter "the date"! Whoo-hoo! I cannot wait to write this! Hahaha! Review if you want me to update sooner!! ... Sorry I'm a little hyper right now...**

**Fun fact!**

**This chapter was suppose to be up last night, but my mom wouldn't let me on the computer! Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Now ITS REVIEW TIME!!**

**Love, **

**Nicole**

**P.S Review P**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**R&R!!**

Chapter 8

**E..PO.V **_"How did you d-." I pressed a finger to her lips, her eyes wide with amazement, not a spot of fear in them. I mentally sighed in relief, and relaxed a little more. "I'll explain later, right now." I put her backpack into one of my hands, and held the other one out for her. "We have to go." I smiled at the excitement and mischief in her eyes_

**E.P.O.V**

"So what are we seeing?" Bella asked as she closed the door to my car. I shrugged. "What's out?" I asked, not really caring what we saw, I really wasn't going to be paying much attention to the movies anyways...

"Well Angela told me about this one movie that she and Ben are seeing tonight." she said, her eyes held curiosity as she looked at me. "And?" I asked watching her eyes carefully. "Well, I don't know…you might like it…it has vampires in it." she said, now watching my face carefully.

"Vampires, huh?" I said smiling almost threateningly at her. She gulped. "Y-Yeah." I watched her cautiously my expression turning to one of amusement. She rolled her eyes. I made the car speed up then, she glanced down at the speedometer in real fear now.

"Edward! Slow down!" She shrieked, making my ears hurt. "Relax Bella." I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you trying to make me fear for my life?" she asked me, immediately regretting saying them when I glared at her.

"You shouldn't worry about my driving for fearing for your life when around me Isabella." I hissed at her, of all the things she could fear it had to be my driving! "I'm s-sorry." Bella whispered looking down at the ground.

I slowed the car when we were nearing the movies. I watched her out of the corner of my eyes. "You shouldn't be…" I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said pulling into a parking spot, right next to a new Sentra, that I immediately recognized as Mike Newton's new car.

"So how are we going to torture Mike?" she said all of a sudden noticing we were already at the movies. I chuckled. "I have a couple things in mind." I said getting out of the car.

**B.P.O.V**

I followed him out of his silver Volvo, and to the front door of the movie theater. "Do you have the feeling that someone's watching us?" I whispered to him.

"Well I can hear Mike's and Lauren's thoughts clearly, so I think so." he said smiling at me. "Oh… What are they thinking about?" I asked out of curiosity. He snickered.

"Well Lauren's thinking of ways to separate us. And Mike's thinking of ways to…" he stopped and looked down at me frowning, his eyes lit up in anger. "What?" I asked my eyes peering up into his.

"He's thinking of ways to get you to…kiss him." I flinched as he hissed out the last part., his hands crunched up into fist.

"Well we can't let that happen now can we?" I said smiling up at him. "And what do you assume we do about it?" He asked lifting up an eyebrow in interest. I stood on my tip-toes to whisper into his ear my plan, forgetting he could hear just fine if I had whispered from where I had been walking.

After we bought our tickets making sure it was loud enough for Mike and Lauren to hear, we walked over to the concession stand. "What do you want?" He asked me wrapping one arm around my waist. I peered behind my shoulder to see Mike glaring at him.

"Um…I'll have a coke." I said looking up, and saying the first thing I saw. "We'll have two cokes and a large popcorn." his voice was like music. I reached into my pocket to get out some money to pay for it, knowing he wouldn't eat any of it.

"Here you go." The red head girl behind the counter said handing him the food and drinks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, before I could get mine out and hand it to her.

"Have a nice night." she said, a giant smile was plastered on her face. Edward tightened his arm around me slightly, making me look up. He had a giant grin on his face. I blushed.

"Popcorn?" I questioned as we started walking to the movie, his arm still around my waist. He shrugged. "Just trying to look human." he said winking at me. I laughed, as we walked into the theater. We sat down close to the back, the theater was pretty crowded.

Edward unwrapped his arm frown my waist. I frowned, he must have noticed because he started to laugh, as he gave me my coke. "Thanks." I muttered glancing up at him. His mouth was in a hard line, as he kept from laughing.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what was so funny. "Alice just witnessed your plan working like a charm." He chuckled lowly. I blinked. "She's here?" I said looking around.

"Hey Bella." I heard a sweet voice from behind me. I turned around and stared into warm golden eyes of my black haired friend

"Alice?! What are you doing here?" I asked she was three rows up from us. "We're just going to watch the show." Emmett's voice said from the side, 2 rows up from Edward and I sat, Rosalie next to him. I looked back at Alice noticing that Jasper was beside her.

"Great because what I needed was an audience." I said, the sarcasm was droned out by Emmett's booming laughter. I rolled my eyes and turned around glaring at Edward. He chuckled.

"Sorry Bella…we can't really keep secrets in my family." he said his crooked smile faded from my eyes because the lights had dimmed, the commercials started. I could hear laughter in the back of us.

"Emmett…" I growled out, knowing he could hear me, his laughter became muffled. I smiled. "Lauren and Mike are sitting behind us." Edward whispered into my ear, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I heard a gasp from Lauren in back of me. I smiled up at him, not knowing he could see me, I put my head down on his shoulder, trying not to laugh as he kissed the top of my head.

"Mike hates me even more now." he muttered, chuckling to himself. "Good." I smiled up at him, listening as I heard his brother's and sister's laugh from behind us.

Edward laughed every time he saw one of the actors go into a coffin to sleep. I glanced up at him when one of the 'vampires' went after another one of it's victims, sucking his or her blood.

I gulped as he smiled down at me. His face was outlined by the dull lights surrounding the theater floor, making his appearance seem even scarier, even before his smile turned into a toothy grin. I tried not to shiver, because his arm was still around me. I took a sip of my coke, pretending it to be the coldness from that that made me shake.

The movie was close towards the end, we had made it through almost 2 hours without them bothering us. Then Lauren started to talk to Edward.

"Hey Edward." she whispered, having glares from people, including me, follow her voice, she was leaning over the seat "Lauren." Edward nodded, once before turning his attention back to the movie.

"So what are you doing here with _Bella_?" she glared at me as she sneered out my name. "When you could be going out with me?" her voice turned a lighter tone as she said that. I looked at him, he seemed like he was trying not to laugh.

"That's a tempting offer you have, but I think I'll pass." he said, squeezing his grip on me a little tighter, making me move closer to him in my seat. "Aw, are you sure?" Lauren's voice was still soft, but had an edge of shock to it, she leaned down next to his ear.

"I bet I'm a better kisser then her." she whispered seductively. I heard Emmett's laugh in the background.

"Bella?" Mike's voice cut into my glares at Lauren. "H-Hey Mike." I said glancing from behind me quickly, as I tried to drowned out the screams from the people in the theater, it must have been a scary part, because Lauren cringed away when she looked up towards it, that made me smile.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere else…I can help you get over _him." _He sneered out. " It looks like he's about to break up with you for Lauren." he said trying to make his voice comforting at the last part, not even looking at them, so sure his plan was going to work.

I turned towards Edward a little, seeing his eyes glitter from the dull light, even in the dark they still held depth I could get lost in. He smiled and winked at me. "Sure Mike, I would love to." I said trying to make my voice loud and mad, shrugging Edward's arm off of me.

His expression turned from mildly annoyed to one of pain and shock, as he turned to look at me. I almost felt bad, that I thought of this plan. "B-Bella." his tone matched his voice, Mike smiled. I tried to fight back tears, as I stood up and turned around to smile at Mike.

I saw Mike and Lauren share a evil grin. "Just let me do one thing first." I said turning back around to face Edward. I heard Alice hold in a breathe of laughter, as I picked up my coke, and held it above Edward's head, leaning it towards him a little.

"Bella what are you doi-?!" He started to yell before I cut him off, feeling more eyes on us now. "I think you deserve this Edward!" I said leaning forward, so I was face to face with him, my eyes narrowed into slits, as I leaned the cup towards his head more.

His expression was one of disbelief, he was a very good actor. Mike and Lauren started to laugh, thinking what they thought I was about to do, then stopped as I leaned down towards him, closing my eyes. He closed the space between us, with a soft cold kiss.

**E.P.O.V**

Her lips were extremely warm to my cold ones. The burning in my throat grew, as I kissed her. I pushed the feeling away immediately with force. Thirst was the last thing, well close, to my mind right now.

All I could think about was her lips on mine. I lifted my hand to the back of her head, wrapping my hands in her hair, putting the other one on her shoulder I pushed down making her sit.

In the back of my mind I registered that laughter was coming in every direction, we had a bigger audience then before, the movie must had ended by now. I remembered that she needed to breathe, so I pulled away, once again trying to beat down my thirst.

I looked at her through the dim light, of course that didn't make a difference to me, her mouth was slightly open, confirming my thoughts she tried to catch her breathe as I got lost in her eyes again, the blush on her cheeks was lovely.

'Grrrrr! Cullen! How dare he kiss _my _girl!' Mike's thoughts rang into my head, I laughed looking at his face. His eyes were huge in anger. Lauren was giving a death glare to Bella, promising to herself that she would 'make Bella pay', I dismissed that thought for the moment . Bella seemed to notice Lauren's expression because she started laughing beside me.

Emmett's thunderous laughter caught their attention, they turned around to find him pointing and almost tumbling over in his seat. As the lights started to turn on, they both blushed and ran out of the theater. "Oh my god, Bella!" I turned around to see Angela holding her stomach, hanging on to Ben for support, who was also having trouble standing.

"D-Did you see their f-faces?!" Ben laughed, choking on the words, or maybe just some popcorn I couldn't tell. "I wish I got that on tape!" Emmett boomed, trying to restrain himself from laughing to much, he was receiving a glare from Rosalie.

We were all unconsciously walking out the door and towards the parking lot. As we all stepped outside, we received glares from Mike, he had a flat tire. Emmett grinned at him evilly, making his glare falter for a second. Ben seemed to have noticed this, because he started snickering.

"So I'm assuming he get's that you're not interested now?" Angela laughed, talking to Bella. "Not exactly." I chuckled "Oh great." Bella muttered rolling her eyes. "Is he ever going to learn?!" Alice chimed in. "I doubt it." Angela said rolling her eyes.

"So I think it's safe to assume you won't be sitting with us tomorrow?" Angela asked turning to Bella.

"Do you think I have a death wish?! Lauren would kill me!" My family laughed at Bella's use of words, as far as I was concerned she had a death wish every time she sat near one of us.

"Ha, good point…bye Bella." Angela said, giving all of us a nod before she dragged Ben off.

"I guess we'll see you at our house Bella." Alice said, laughing once more she began walking to her Porsche. Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie weren't far behind.

'Grr, I bet Cullen did this.' Mike thought glaring down at his flat then up to me. I laughed, putting an arm around Bella, protecting her from the glares and scowls Lauren was sending her.

Bella looked up at me, excitement was in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed the side of her cheek quick. Fighting back the thirst I had for her, it was hardly noticeable since I had just gone hunting.

She smiled up at me, then wiggled her way out of my hold to get in the car, smiling at Mike for a second. I laughed , and went around the other side of the car.

"Well that was fun." She giggled as I pulled out of the parking lot. I nodded in agreement. "Hey Edward?" Her voice was soft and light like music. "Yes?" I answered.

"You never did tell me how you got my backpack so quickly." I looked at her, for any trace of fear but found nothing. I sighed.

"Hmm…how do I explain." I muttered to myself, her eyes held curiosity in them, I smiled. "How about I show you after.?" I asked her, her eyes went wide for a minute, in alarm, I frowned.

"Unless of course you don-" I started saying but she cut me off mid sentence. "Okay." Bella said her eyes held excitement and a hint of confusion in them. I laughed. It's now time to review! Please?

--

**A/N:**

**Okay so how did you guys like that? It was great? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review!!**

**Love: **

**Nicole**

**P.S Review, and you'll get a sneak peak of the next chapter!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Okay so here's Chapter 9! I want to thank all of you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts I've been getting! And wow! 1,600 hits! OMG!! I love you guys!!**

**--**

Chapter 9

"_Hmm…how do I explain." I muttered to myself, her eyes held curiosity in them, I smiled. "How about I show you after.?" I asked her, her eyes went wide for a minute, in alarm, I frowned._

"_Unless of course you don-" I started saying but she cut me off mid sentence. "Okay." Bella said her eyes held excitement and a hint of confusion in them. I laughed_

**E.P.O.V**

I drove down the path to my house watching Bella the entire time. This was the first time she's been back to my house, knowing about our secret. I could hear everyone's thoughts clearly from inside the house. All of them were focusing on Bella, even Rosalie's! Now that surprised me.

I drove into the garage and parked the car next to Alice's Porsche. Apparently Emmett and Jasper were telling what Bella and I had just did to poor Mike, and Lauren. I laughed.

"What?" Bella stared at me with questionable eyes. "It seems our little prank is being told in the other room." I laughed. "Great." she muttered and stepped out of the car. I followed after her.

We walked thought the garage door and into the kitchen, I put my arm around Bella's waist without even realizing it. Emmett had stopped talking for a second and looked up at us, a giant grin was on his face.

She smiled up at me, as we walked into the living room. "Hey Bella!" Alice squeaked, she patted next to her on the couch for Bella to sit down. Jasper had began talking, finishing where Emmett left off. Bella pulled me over to the couch to sit down next to her. I drowned out Jasper's voice and smiled at Bella.

'So what's this mean? Are you two going out now?' Alice's voice sung into my head. I shrugged, not taking my eyes off of Bella, she was laughing with Emmett describing how Mike's face looked. "And now he still thinks I'm interested in him!" Bella's voice turned sour at the end, making me smile.

**B.P.O.V**

' I don't know why I was so nervous before…It's like I've known their secret all along, everything's back to normal.' I thought, mentally slapping myself for thinking it couldn't be, I

looked down at the ground and laughed. "So where did you guys put the table?" I felt Edward's body move, as he chuckled.

I looked right at Jasper and Emmett and rolled my eyes. They both grinned at me. "It's in the trash, we're getting a new one tomorrow." Esme's voice chimed in, she gave a stern look to the two snickering vampires who were on the couch beside her. I laughed tiredly.

"Are you tired Bella?" Edward whispered, I looked up at him. "No." I lied, then yawned. He chuckled. "Come on Bella, time for bed." I was about to refuse, until I looked at his smile. I nodded my head, seeming to forget how to talk.

He laughed and pulled me up to his rock hard chest. I blushed. Emmett snickered next to us. I glanced down at him right in time to see Alice hit him on the head. "Goodnight Bella." Carlisle said, giving me a warm smile he nodded. "Goodnight." I said nodding back, before Edward dragged me up the stairs and down the hall. We stopped at a door.

"It's kind of messy, sorry." he said opening up the door to his room. He turned the light on, I looked at him questionably. "This is messy?" I looked around, there was at most four shirts on his floor, but that was it, he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his black leather couch.

"Hey Edward can I ask you something?" I said looking around his room, the back wall was all glass, his cds filled up all the other sides of the room. Edward sat down next to me. "Yes love?" he asked, glancing down at my sleepy eyes, he smiled.

"Why don't you have a bed in your room? I've never noticed until now." I said. 'Probably because this is the third time I've come in here.' I thought to myself, glad he couldn't read my thoughts. "I don't really need one…I can't sleep." he muttered under his breath looking into my eyes, making me once again, lost.

"You can't sleep?" I said, when the words had sunk into me. He shook his head. "No." his eyes were burning deep into mine now. "O-Oh." was my brilliant response. "Get some sleep Bella." he whispered, gently pushing me down into the sofa with his cold hands, I shivered. His eyes grew in alarm.

"Bella?" his voice was soft. "I'm fine." I yawned. "Your hands are just cold." I said, seeing a small smile spread across his face before I closed my eyes. "You don't mind sleeping in a house full of vampires?" his voice held amusement in it, but I could hear the real curiosity behind it.

I shook my head. "I'll go get you a pillow and a blanket." he whispered, kissing my forehead quickly. I must have blushed, because I heard a low chuckle vibrate from his body. I smiled and opened my eyes, he was gone.

"Edward?" I asked, sitting up, my eyes searched around his room, and then in a second he appeared in front of me. "Ah!" I screamed and fell backwards on to the couch, my eyes wide in surprise.

I recognized who it was and took in a deep breathe. His eyes roamed my face, probably looking for any trace of fear. "You surprised me." I whispered, smiling up at him. His eyes held relief in them, but he still took cautious steps towards me.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to reassure him. He smiled at my effort, and laid the blanket down on top of me "Thanks." I yawned, snuggling into it, leaning my head up as he placed the pillow in back of it. He smiled down at me.

"Sweet dreams my Isabella." he whispered, I would have frowned when he said my real name but was to tired to notice. He pulled up a chair from the corner of his room to the side of the sofa and sat down. That night was the first night I dreamt about Edward.

**E.P.O.V**

_next morning_

I watched her the entire night. I was going to leave once until I heard something that shocked me. 'I love you Edward' the words were still fresh in my mind, she kept mumbling them in her sleep.

"I love you too Isabella." I whispered back, fearing I would never admit it when she was awake. The morning seemed to go fast, as I watched her sleep, she looked beautiful. Her hair was cascaded out across the small sofa, her big brown eyes were hidden from me underneath her lids, her mouth was ajar, her chest rose every time she took in a breathe. I smiled. Her heartbeat was like a lullaby.

"Beautiful." I mumbled to myself, stiffening when she turned in her sleep towards me. "Edward…" she mumbled, making me smile. "I'm here love." I said "I won't leave you." I whispered leaning into her ear. She smiled slightly.

An hour later, she started to wake up. Her lids started to flutter open, a quiet moan escaped her mouth. I watched her like I did last night, quiet not making a sound. She moaned again, and sat up. She reached her arms up above her head and groaned as her muscles stretched out.

Her eyes trying to focus away from the light that shone into my room, soon landed on me. I smiled. "Edward?" Bella asked, rubbing her eyes to make sure it was me. I chuckled. "Hello love." I said giving her a toothy grin, which would make anyone else flinch away from. She smiled back at me. "H-Hi." she said blushing. I arched one of my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, wishing that I could read her mind. "It's nothing." she whispered, her eyes looking at everything but me. "Bella, don't make me force it out of you, you know I can't read your mind." I said, smirking when she laughed.

"I was thinking about last night." she said, the blush returning to her cheeks. "I can still picture Mike's face in my head." I chuckled remembering how he looked. Wide eyes and jaw tightened. She laughed, then stopped.

"N-Not that part." she said, blushing again, her eyes met mine for a second and then pulled away. "Oh." I said, realizing she meant the kiss. I laughed, making her blush deepen. 'I wonder…' I thought to myself, leaning towards her a little more.

**B.P.O.V**

'Great, now he's going to think I'm an idiot!' I yelled at myself, I hardly noticed him leaning towards me a little. "You mean this?" he asked, closing the space between us, slow for him.

His lips were freezing like they had been last night, a warning that I should be afraid, I felt his hand slide up my back and tangle into my hair, the other arm was around my waist. Our lips moved in sync with each others. Then all to suddenly it ended. He pulled back, I moaned in protest but did nothing about it. My cheeks had to of been bright pink by now.

"The color of your cheeks is stunning." he whispered in my ear, making me blush even more. He chuckled, unwrapping his arm from my waist with agonizing slowness. "Ahem." Alice's voice came into the room, making my eyes go wide in embarrassment.

"Well I'll leave you two a lone to get ready." Edward said, standing up, he winked at me once, then disappeared. I hardly noticed the look on Alice's face, when I saw what she had in her hand, my eyes went wide. "Oh no! There is no way I'm letting you-!" My voice fell silent at her cry.

"Please Bella! Just this once!" she said walking over to me with, makeup and all. "No" I said flatly, standing up to leave. "Please!!" Alice said giving me her best puppy-dog face. She stuck her bottom lip out and fluttered her eyes at me. I laughed.

"Alice I said no." I said, this was never going to end. "Fine." she breathed out. I blinked did I really win that time? "Emmett!" Alice shrieked, making me cover my ears. "Ugh! Alice!" I screamed, well this is an interesting way to wake up.

All of a sudden Emmett was in front of me. I looked at him then back at Alice. "Alice?" I almost growled, my eyes wide, I stepped back. Emmett laughed. "So you're not scared of a bunch of vampires but you freak out when someone tries putting makeup on you?" Alice laughed, appearing in front of me, I was getting use to that.

"Emmett could you?" Alice chirped to her brother. Emmett's face scared me. I backed away, there was an evil smile on his face, his eyes glistened with amusement. All of a sudden he held my wrist prisoner, I glared up at Alice.

"Oh come on Bella, just this once! Please!" Alice begged, I sighed. "Fine…You won't stop until you get your way anyways." I mumbled the last part to myself, she beamed with happiness.

"Okay…Emmett." Alice nodded towards the door. Emmett started to drag me out of the room, Alice following happily along. "Alice!!" I shrieked hearing, laughs from down stairs I blushed.

Half an hour later Alice was done 'torturing' me. "Are you happy now?" I asked rolling my eyes, she still hadn't let me look in the mirror.

"Very." she said, brushing my hair out one more time. I tried pulling my hands up to touch it. "Um…Emmet." I said trying to retrieve my hands from his grip.

"Opps…sorry Bells." He said releasing me from his iron hold. "It's okay." I said, smiling at him, he grinned back.

"Well can I see what your abusing me of hair protects and makeup has accomplished?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my voice. She giggled, and handed me a mirror. I looked into it.

"Alice…wow." I breathed in, looking into the mirror. Against my better judgment, I had let her put some light colored eye shadow on my lids, and dark brown mascara on my lashes, not to much, but enough for it to lighten the color of my eyes a little.

I knew it would look better then the time I had tried to apply makeup to my face, that was horrible, two words, train wreck. I blushed when I looked up. Edward was staring at me. Read the Author's Note!

--

**A/N**

**Okay so here's the deal if I get 8 reviews by tomorrow I'll post Chapter 10 up before the nights over with! I'm almost ¾ of the way done with it right now, so review, and you'll get a sneak peak of it! **

**Thanks again you guys! **

**Love:**

**Nicole**

**P.S Here's a small preview to the next chapter!**

"_Are you coming Bella?…Or do you want me to drag you out?" I chuckled, at the blush on her face. She turned and opened the door, stepping out into the fresh air. I did the same, noticing that my family was already walking to the doors of the school. Her hair blew in my direction in the wind, it hypnotized me into a bloodthirsty trance. I looked around, making sure nobody was looking, and raced around my Volvo at vampire speed, appearing in front of Bella, her face was inches from mine. . _**Okay so now review!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Well I guess 5 reviews is better then nothing, thanks you guys!**

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing!

--

**Nidster**- hey! okay so i thought that chapter was really good :D i cant wait for the next one!! i love how alice "tortures" bella with emmett and all...i totally imagined her doing that one time...haha **Hahahaha, thanks!**

**FairyNinjaPrincess- **OMC! i need to read the next chapter! that preview was really good **lol Well here it is! Enjoy!**

**Team Cullen**- This story is totally worth reading! Just one question, though: When is the Volturi coming into the story? **Hmmm, I don't know yet, but probably soon, I just have to do a few more things first…. smiles evilly**

**Love-Obsessed- **Wow! This story is awesome!! Can't wait for the next chappie :) **Thanks!**

**Anna- **very good! update! **Thanks!**

--

Chapter 10

_I blushed when I looked up. Edward was staring at me. _

**E.P.O.V**

I stumbled into Alice's room, and gazed at Bella. She looked marvelous. Her eyes looked brighter somehow. "Um… I brought you some breakfast Bella." I tried to remember more vocabulary as I crossed the room holding a plate of food.

"Thanks." she said, glancing at Emmett and Alice then back to me. "Eat up, it's almost time for school." I said smiling at her, she nodded her head, as I looked into her eyes, taking the plate from me.

'Probably forgetting how to talk again.' I thought smirking, fighting back the growing burn in my throat, I gave her the tray of food.

"I'll go get you some clothes to change into Bella." I heard Alice say from behind me, laughing quietly as her eyes went wide. "Scared now?" I whispered into her ear. She giggled. "Extremely." Bella laughed, taking a bite of the apple I had found.

When we got into the car, Alice was walking towards her Porsche, with Rosalie, and Jasper. I looked at her questionably. 'What?' she thought glancing at me. I raised an eyebrow at her car, then looked back at mine, asking her in silence why she wasn't going into my car.

'It's not like all of us can fit in there…and besides I want a race.' she thought the last part with an evil glint in her eye, as Bella walked down the stairs to my car. I looked at her clothes for the first time, and smirked. "What?" she snapped at me, blushing as I saw what she was wearing.

"It's nothing…I just never thought I'd see you in a skirt unless you were forced to." I said glancing down at her outfit again. She had a bright blue top on, that made her skin glow, and a white skirt that went to the middle of her thighs.

"I was forced to." she mumbled glaring at Alice before getting into the car. I laughed and followed suit. I put the key in the ignition and put the car into drive when Emmett got into the back.

"Ready for a race Bella?!" Emmett boomed, making the color drain from her face. "R-Race?" she stuttered looking up at me with fearful eyes. I nodded.

"You'll be fine." I said winking at her. The color returned to her cheeks, I laughed. Bella watched as the garage door opened, holding her breathe as it clicked into place. "On your mark, get set…go!" Emmett's voice yelled, I slammed my foot on the gas, and we shot off.

When we were reaching the school I slowed down, we were a good 20 ft from Alice. I smirked when I pulled into the parking lot of the school, glad that there was nobody there yet. "You okay Bells?" Emmett chuckled, I looked over at Bella. Her eyes were wide, mouth open, knuckles white.

"Bella?" I asked, pulling into the closest parking spot, I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned towards her. "Bella?" I said again, pressing my hand to her cheek to comfort her.

"We're at the school, Bella." I whispered, her eyes shifted to me for a second, I smiled. She breathed out. "Better?" I asked, raising up an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded her head.

"U-Uh ha." she muttered, looking out the window as Alice's Porsche drove up next to us and parked. She smiled when Alice screamed. "You beat me!…I want a re-match." She whispered the last part, glancing at a car that was pulling into the parking lot. Rosalie, and Jasper got out of the car.

"Later, Alice." I mumbled, turning the car off, when Emmett, opened the door.

"Are you coming Bella?…Or do you want me to drag you out?" I chuckled, at the blush on her face. She turned and opened the door, stepping out into the fresh air.

I did the same, noticing that my family was already walking to the doors of the school. Her hair blew in my direction in the wind, it hypnotized me into a bloodthirsty trance.

I looked around, making sure nobody was looking, and raced around my Volvo at vampire speed, appearing in front of Bella, her face was inches from mine. "Boo." I whispered, breathing in her sent. "You smell wonderful Bella."

I said taking a step towards her. Her eyes went wide. "Scared I'm going to bite you?" I whispered in her ear, moving away a little to look into her eyes, so I could see the real answer. Her cheeks turned pink. "N-Not exactly." she said looking away from me. I laughed and kissed her cheek, lingering for a second, to memorize her sweet scent.

**B.P.O.V**

Edward leaned back to whisper into my ear again. "Bella, do you want to continue our little prank from last night?" he asked, his hands held my waist, I looked at him questionably.

He looked away then back at me. I followed his gaze , and found a Sentra pulling into a parking space, Mike's Sentra to be exact.

I giggled and nodded my head. He smiled at me, I hardly noticed the rain starting to sprinkle down on us, as he let go of my waist and reached for my hand, I held it without thinking as we walked past Mike's car, and into the school.

_lunchtime_

I could feel the glares from Mike and Lauren on my back as we began walking to Edward's table. Somehow the entire school knew about the prank we had pulled on them last night, and one thing was for sure, Lauren hated being gossiped about.

In english and math class she stared daggers at me, luckily I had Alice and Angela in both of those classes so I ignored her. Once we reached his table I sat down by Alice, Edward right beside me.

Emmett grinned at me. "What?" I asked looking at him skeptically. "I never thought someone could hate you so much." Emmett laughed. I sighed. "Lauren?" I said not even needing an answer. Emmett snickered.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica's voice from behind. I turned around only to be caught into her arms as she almost tripped, Emmett laughed, I glared at him.

"Hey Jess." I laughed, as Angela came up behind her. Jessica blush lightly and stood up. "H-Hey Bella." she said glancing up at Emmett nervously. I laughed,

"What's up?" I asked her as Alice sat down next to me giving her a reassuring smile. "She wants to know exactly what happened last night." Angela laughed from behind her, making her jump.

"Oh." I sighed. I glanced up at Edward, he nodded, and scooted over for them to sit. "Well then sit down." I said glancing up at them, smiling. They both gulped, and sat down. Emmett smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett do you want to tell it?" I asked, knowing the answer as I said it. He didn't even answer me! He just started telling the story.

We were all laughing hysterically by the time lunch was over. I glanced over at Angela to see that she was holding her stomach, and leaning into Jessica for support so she wouldn't fall off the seat, I laughed. Then the bell rang.

"Ha, good luck with Lauren next period Bella." Angela laughed as she and Jessica got up, I groaned. That's the only class where I didn't have many friends sitting next to me, but worst, Lauren sat in the seat beside me!

"If I'm not in biology 5 minutes after the bell rings, call the cops." I muttered under my breathe, knowing that everyone at the table could here it. Emmett laughed and stood up.

"Nothings going to happen Bella." Edward said, reassuring me with an amused look on his face. "Says you." I mumbled, and stood up, getting my bag to go to class.

_biology _

I walked to the back of the classroom, stumbling a couple times. Last period had been hell. Lauren's eyes had watched my every move, with burning hate in her eyes.

As I had been walking out of the class. She whispered. "You'll pay Bella." and then stomped away. 'Pay for what?' I thought sitting down next to Edward, who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked as he grinned at me. He leaned into my ear. "Newton really hates me now." he chuckled in a hushed tone, so only I could hear him.

I laughed glancing over to Mike, his face looked the same way as last night. "Well this will really make him hate you." I laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek, blushing as I did so, he chuckled and pulled away when a substitute teacher came in.

"Hello class, Mr. Banner is sick today so we'll be watching a movie." The women said in the front of the class, turning around to put a movie into the DVD slot of the T.V. There was a wave of happy murmurs that went around the class. I smiled, and flipped my notebook close.

Half way through the movie I began to feel sick, no wonder why, it was on blood. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned towards Edward.

"You alright?" he said looking at my face, probably trying to read my thoughts. I shook my head. "Do you want me to bring you to the nurse?" his voice was gentle. "N-No, I'll be fine." I said. He eyed my face carefully. I smiled to reassure him, it seemed to work.

I sighed a breathe of relief after the movie was over. I looked up at Edward when the lights flickered on, he was staring at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me, concern in every word. "I'm fine." I muttered, trying to keep my headache a secret from him. He arched an eyebrow up.

"You don't look it." He said shifting his weight to look at me better. My eyes widened. "Bella, I might not be able to read your mind, but I know you enough, to know that you're not fine." he whispered to me standing up from his seat.

I watched him carefully, as he began grabbing my books. "What are you doing?" I asked, as the bell rang. "I'm taking you home." he said, grabbing my hand, he pulled me out of the seat, receiving a glare from Mike.

"Edward, I'll be okay in a few minutes." I said, as I stood up feeling dizzy for a second. "I'm counting on that." he said smirking at me, he began to pull me out of the classroom.

**(A/N I had planned to stop it here, but nothing interesting has really happened yet, and I just can't leave you guys like that now can I?)**

**E.P.O.V**

I dragged her down the hall, and to the nurses office. "Ms. Cope, Bella's not feeling well, could you please excuse us from our classes, I'm going to drive her home." I said using my 'sweet' smile and voice to convince her.

"Of course dear." She smiled at us. 'Such a nice boy.' she thought, turning towards the phone to excuse us from our class.

"Edward-." Bella started to protest, but I pulled her out of the room and into the parking lot before she could finish.

She sighed. "Edward where're we going?" Bella asked me, studying my face. "I told you, I'm taking you home." I said, pulling her towards her car.

"But what about your Volv-." she began asking, until I stopped her. "Alice, will take care of it." I said grabbing the keys from her book bag, and unlocking her car doors.

"Get in on the other side." I said opening the door, I let go of her hand. "I can dri-." she started to say until I put a finger up to her lips.

"I said I'd drive Bella." I whispered in her ear, pushing her back a little, and closing the door. She didn't protest this time, and walked around her truck and got in. I smiled at her.

"Edward I really do feel better." Bella mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Good." I chuckled starting up her truck.

I wasn't use to driving her truck, it was so slow! The highest it would go was 50 mph! "Edward, slow down you're going to kill it!" she yelled for the third time, I waited until we were near her street more to decrease the speed. She was glaring at me. I laughed.

"Sorry Bella." I said giving her an apologetic look as I turned into her driveway. "Yeah right." She mumbled, knowing I could hear her.

"Can you forgive me?" I said making my eyes wider and sticking out my lower lip a little bit.

"No." she said crossing her arms, not looking at me as I parked. I laughed, leaning over the seat and kissed her cheek.

"Please?" I whispered, smirking when her cheeks turned pink.

"Fine." she grumbled, still blushing, she unbuckled herself and got out. I followed right behind her, seeing Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway.

We walked up to the front porch of her house, in silence. She was about to turn the door when Charlie opened it.

"Bella?" he asked, seeming to just be going out, he had a fishing pole in his hand.

"Hey dad." Bella said smiling up at him. "What are you doing home early?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "I felt sick during biology, we were watching a movie about blood…" she glanced at me for a second, I smiled mockingly at her.

" So Edward drove me home." Bella explained, taking a step forward to walk into the door. I followed swiftly behind her, Charlie didn't seem to like that.

He always has been skeptical about me, ever since I became friend's with Bella…if only he knew the truth. I flinched at the thought, he'd do everything to keep me away from her.

"…Billy just called me to go on a fishing trip with him until tomorrow night at 9, but if you want me to stay home Bel-." he said, glancing down at his pole.

"No it's okay, I just have an upset stomach right now." she grinned at me. "And besides I can just force Edward to get me things until I feel better." she said winking at me. I chuckled under my breathe. Charlie sighed.

"Alright Bells, get better." Charlie said patting her on the head, before he walked out. He looked at me suspiciously once more, thinking I wouldn't notice before closing the door.

"What was he thinking when he left? He looked at you like you committed a crime." Bella laughed at the last part.

"You don't want to know." I said cringing at what he had thought, when he first saw us coming to the house.

"What did he think we were going to be doin-Oh." she blushed when she realized what he had been thinking. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her blush deepen.

"I love it when you blush, you know." I whispered into her ear, chuckling when I saw them deepen into a soft crimson color. I must have been making her nervous because I felt her hands press against my chest pushing back slightly, I let her go.

"Sorry." I muttered, taking a step back to give her some room. She smiled. "It's okay." she said, turning around to go into the kitchen. I followed right behind her.

"So what are you going to force me to get you first?" I chuckled, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Hmm? I'm still thinking about that." she laughed and went up to a cupboard. I watched as she reached up and tried to grab a box of granola bars. She groaned as she went on her tip-toes, I laughed and appeared behind her, wrapping my arm unconsciously around her waist, I reached up with my other arm and grabbed them.

"Apparently granola bars." I chuckled handing her the box. "Thanks." she mumbled, the blush coming back to her cheeks.

I let go of her waist, kissing the side of her cheek, and then disappeared, from her eyes, to sit on the couch. "Remember when I said I'd show you how I move so fast?" I said turning around slightly to look at her.

"Y-Yeah." Bella mumbled, taking a granola bar out of the box and placing it on the counter, glancing at me once as she did.

"Do you want me to show you today?" I asked, appearing in front of her. She stepped back. "Um…sure." she breathed, surprise by my sudden closeness.

"Okay then." I laughed, giving her a crooked smile.

**B.P.O.V**

He pushed me towards the stairs a little with his ice cold hands.

"You should probably change out of that skirt though, we'll be hiking." Edward said, giving me a sly smile. I narrowed my eyes at him, he knows I hate hiking. He lowered his lips to my forehead and kissed it gently, my body was on fire just from that.

"Fine." I mumbled taking a bite of my granola bar, I began walking up the stairs. I heard him chuckle from behind me, and rolled my eyes. He could get me to do anything.

I ran down the hall and into my room, knowing the quicker I changed the quicker I could be with Edward.

I grabbed the first thing I saw out of my dresser, which were a pair of navy blue jeans, and started to take the skirt that Alice gave me, which I would probably burn later, off, hopping over to the door as I did so, to shut it.

I threw the skirt to the side of my room, eating the rest of the granola bar as I did, and tugged my jeans on. After zipping and buttoning it, I turned the knob on the handle and ran out, only to be caught by a pair of ice cold muscular arms.

I looked up to see Edward's face just an inch from mine, I blushed and tried pulling away. "You ready?" he whispered, letting go of my waist to grab my hand, he began to pull me, without hearing my answer.

He looked back at me with a questionable look, raising an eyebrow waiting for a response, I nodded. He smiled his dazzling smile at me and pulled me the rest of the way down the stairs and out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked following his footsteps almost in sync, though mine were a lot less graceful then his.

"That's a surprise." He said flashing me his pearly white teeth, making me forget about my question for the moment. I blushed and got into my car letting him drive.

We listened to Clair de Lune by Debussy the entire ride there, it was my favorite piece of music. I smiled to myself humming with it, Edward had joined about half way into it., stopping as the piece ended, he stopped the car. I looked up to see a mountain in front of me.

"Ugh." My happy mood was gone, I had forgotten all about the hiking until I laid my eyes on where it is we had stopped at. He smiled his crooked smile at me and got out, closing the door behind him.

"How long do we have to hike for?" I asked, scared of the answer. He shrugged. "Just five and a half miles." Edward snickered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I mumbled unbuckling about ready to jump to the other seat and drive away. I heard a loud squeaking sound from behind me, turning around only to be dragged out by Edward's arms.

"Edward!!" I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder. "Yes love?" he chuckled shutting the door.

"Put me down." I huffed, as he began walking towards the forest, every move making me bounce on his shoulder.

"No chance." He laughed, as I began to hit his back with my hands. "Please." I groaned, as he stopped walking.

"Fine…but only because you asked so nicely." He chuckled, putting his arms around me, he placed my feet onto the ground making sure I was stable before letting me go. "Follow me." his velvet voice sung into my ear.

I nodded, as he gave me one of his dazzling smiles. "Stop doing that." I tried sounding mad. "Doing what?" his face grew into a twist of confusion.

"Dazzling me …" I said without realizing it until it was to late. My eyes went wide in embarrassment, I looked down and blushed, he must have noticed my uneasiness because his arms were around me in a second.

"I dazzle you?" he said, I could only imagine what his face looked like, an amused grin maybe. I couldn't risk looking up to get lost into his warm topaz colored eyes.

"More then you'll ever know." I whispered to myself, forgetting he could hear, me until I had said it, my blush deepened.

"Bella?" his voice was like nothing I've ever heard before, it was a quiet whisper in the wind. He tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer, making me look up. His face was an inch from mine.

"I love you." his golden eyes pierced through my very soul as he whispered the three words that I had only dreamed about….Review!

**A/N**

**Sooooooo, how'd you like that chapter? I decided to make it extra long b/c well…I just felt like it!**

**Hahaha So anyways review!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**

**P.S Here's a preview of the next chapter…Sorry it's so short, I just started to write it…**

_Her scent hit me then, I took in a deep breathe, my smile grew as I listened to her heart beat, licking my lips as I imagined the taste of her blood. _

"_What are you smiling at?" she asked lifting up one of her eyebrows, probably noticing the amusement in my eyes. "You won't like it…" I muttered still lost in my day dream. _**Okay review time!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_

_**I made this chapter longer then my other ones b/c it said I got over 2,000 hits on this story! Thank you so much you guys! **_

_**R&R!!**_

_Chapter 11_

"_I love you." his golden eyes pierced through my very soul as he whispered the three words that I had only dreamed about….._

**E.P.O.V**

I looked into her eyes fearing what I might see, I didn't mean to say those words to her! Not now! I wished for some miracle to happen that I could read her thoughts and know what she's thinking.

I saw shock take over her body. She started breathing harder her heartbeat raced, I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, her body went limp in my arms.

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically, as I cradled her against my chest I began to run towards the spot I wanted to take her to, hoping she'd think that what I had said was just a dream.

Five minutes later I found myself slowing down as I reached the meadow. I've been wanting to take her here for a long time now, but didn't know how I'd explain it to her how I found it, I mean it's not like I could have said I was hunting down a grizzly bear at the dead of night to drink it's blood.

'Well I could have but she would've thought I was crazy.' I laughed at the thought, carrying her into the middle of the meadow, I placed her down gently.

I laid down on my side, my elbow on the ground , hand on my cheek as I watched her. She looked peaceful, just as she did the night before.

Her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, hair everywhere. I saw her stir underneath my touch as I stroked her cheek with my finger, it was warm. I smiled as her eyes began to flutter open.

She groaned. "Edward?" Bella asked looking up to the usual sky that covered Forks, cloudy grey, just the way I liked it.

I tapped her shoulder, her deep brown chocolate colored eyes gazed into mine. "H-Hi." she said, blushing. I laughed. "Hello." I said smiling at her, as the wind blew across the meadow in between the trees.

Her scent hit me then, I took in a deep breathe, my smile grew as I listened to her heart beat, licking my lips as I imagined the taste of her blood.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked lifting up one of her eyebrows, probably noticing the amusement in my eyes. "You won't like it…" I muttered still lost in my day dream.

"What is it?" she said, turning around so she was on her stomach, her hands were underneath her chin eyes staring up at me with interest. I sighed.

"Bella you really won't-." I started saying until she put a finger over my mouth, I was tempted not to bite it.

"Just tell me Edward." she said, her eyes burning into mine as she brought her finger back. I caught her wrist and brought her hand back to my face, she looked at me questionably, but didn't pull away.

I could feel the blood flow from her veins, as I pressed her wrist against my lip and kissed it lightly.

"I was thinking about, how your blood would taste." I sighed holding her hand prisoner, I smelled a hint of fear vibrate from her body.

"I told you ,you wouldn't like it." I whispered, in her ear, pulling her forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, I rubbed her back with one hand, as my other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her down. I heard her gulp when I leaned my head towards her throat.

"Edward what are you doin-" she panted, trying to breathe. "Shh, Bella relax, I didn't come here to bite you." I whispered, inwardly cringing at the thought.

"Breathe Bella." I chuckled leaning my head back to smile at her. She did as I told her to, and took in a deep shaky breathe.

"Good." I said, my smile widened as she blushed. I sat up pulling her with me onto my lap, one hand on her back and the other on her head, moving my hand up and down her back to soothe her.

She breathed out again. "Better?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. She nodded. "S-Sorry." She blushed. "I still have to get use to it." Bella mumbled, looking around for the first time, probably just trying to not look me in the eyes. I nodded in understanding.

"It's okay… I don't expect anything more from you." I breathed in her ear, kissing the side of her cheek quickly before pulling away.

"What happened? All I remember is you pulled me out of my truck and threw me over your shoulder and began walking." she asked, then her eyes lit up in emotion I can't describe.

"And then you put me down and said…." she started to breathe faster her heartbeat sped up again, but not in surprise this time, it was something else, I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Y-You said, you…" she whispered not being able to finish her sentence, she started to hyperventilating. "Shh, Bella breathe, you're going to give yourself a heart attack." I chuckled, my hands stroked her back to comfort her. I waited for her breathes to calm down before I talked.

"You okay?" I asked, relief washed over me as I heard her heartbeat go back to normal. She nodded her head not being able to talk. I smiled down at her.

"You're doing it again." she breathed out. "Doing what my love?" I whispered in her ear, still holding her in my cold embrace.

"Dazzling me." she said grinning at me. I chuckled and hugged her against my chest. "And tell me, how often do I dazzle you?" I asked, leaning back so I could see her expression on her face.

Bright pink painted her soft cheeks. I brought one of my hands up to her cheek and rubbed my thumb against it, making them turn brighter. I laughed and let her go.

"Bella?" I asked gazing deep into her dark brown depths. "Y-Yes?" she stuttered, watching me as I examined her face with a smile, no fear in it. I leaned towards her ear. "Would you like to know everything, my Isabella?" I whispered, re-wrapping her in my embrace.

**(A/.N I was planning on stopping it here, but nothing really happened yet….)**

**B.P.O.V**

My eyes went wide, in surprise. Sure I had thought I could ask him a few questions, not in to much detail, but everything…wow.

I would have hit him if he hadn't said my name so perfectly on his lips. Before I had been thinking, during the few times I wasn't daydreaming about him, if he had regretted telling me his secret, but now I know. I smiled and nodded my head.

His answering smile was magnificent, a sunset couldn't even compare to what it was like, he had his spell over me I knew that was for sure.

Two and a half hours later he had told me everything. How he was able to run fast, why his skin was so cold, why he didn't need oxygen, everything, there was one thing I didn't quite get though.

"But the thirst for your blood is almost unbearable at times." he whispered, we both flinched as he did.

"What do you mean? You spend time around humans all the time. Is it the same with everyone else?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better half of me, that said I should be deathly afraid of this boy in front of me.

We were lying on the warm grass now, I was on my stomach curling up to him as a breeze blew by, forgetting that it would make me colder, I didn't care though.

"No…it's just you… Bella-" he sighed, lifting one of his arms that was around my waist, and putting it underneath his neck.. "-I'm more dangerous for you then anything else on this world." he said looking me deep in the eyes, seeing my unspoken questions he continued.

"What I mean is…" he looked up into the sky. "You know how some people crave different foods, more then other types of food?" he looked down at my confused face, and smiled.

"How they feel like they'll die if they don't get what they desire?" His topaz eyes burned into my own, I nodded understanding . "Well for me…" His grip loosened as if not to scare me, looking away from my gaze.

"I crave for your blood. Whenever I see you…" he whispered, bringing his eyes back up to pierce my brown ones. "even now…I fight the urge to drain the life out of you." he frowned, when I flinched at the thought.

He turned towards me on the ground, bringing the arm that was under his neck, around my waist again, pulling me to him.

"Bella…" he whispered. "I don't want you to be afraid of me…" I could tell he struggled with those words, wishing that he could say I didn't have to be.

"I'm not…" I said wrapping my arms around his neck to prove it. He sighed. "You should be…" he breathed leaning towards me. I ignored him.

"Is it hard?" I whispered because we were so close to each other. "What?" Edward asked staring at me with unbelievable eyes. "The…temptation of…well…" I was embarrassed to say it, my cheeks turned pink.

"Human blood?" he said smiling down at me, I nodded my head. He took in a deep breathe. "For me it's always been…hard, to not…cheat." he glanced down at me, I tried keeping my face composed.

"I did at first, when Carlisle had first changed me…but I haven't…for a few years now." he said grinning at his accomplishment. "How long is a few years?" I breathed to caught up in his scent to talk anymore then a few words. He chuckled.

"About 50 years." he said smiling down at me. "Is it hard right now?" I asked, that was the wrong question because his face turned into a dark frown.

"Very…" he sighed heavily, I started to unwrap my arms from his neck to give him some room until he caught both of my wrist in one of his hands at lighting type speed.

He brought it up to his lips like he had done before and kissed them gently, sending a cold shiver through my body. I took in a breathe as he looked up at me.

"I'm getting better at it though." he smiled slyly, pulling me to him, he pressed his cold marble lips to mine. I gasped in surprise. He chuckled against my lips, and bit down on my lower lip lightly, not enough to draw blood.

I opened my mouth to let his tongue in, when I did he pulled back. I opened my eyes to see a smug look on his face, I giggled blushing.

"Do you want to see how fast I can move?" he asked me all of a sudden, pulling out of my embrace, he stood up in a mere second. I nodded my head to caught up in his movements to think straight. Then he vanished.

**E.P.O.V**

I circled around the clearing once, only a mere blur to her eyes, and was standing back in front of her in less then a second. "Wow." She breathed, staring up at me with confused filled eyes.

I ran behind her, and leaned towards her ear. "You look beautiful when you're in shock." I chuckled when she jumped at my voice, falling backwards a little, I pulled her into my lap, and smiled at her.

"Scared?" I asked, looking into her eyes I already knew the answer. She shook her head, trying to catch her breathe. I laughed leaning down towards her neck.

"How about now?" I teased, placing a light kiss on her throat, she gasped. I looked up to see her eyes were wide in surprise. I cradled her up into my arms, holding her ankles and wrist prisoner in my hands, putting my arms around her back for support.

**B.P.O.V**

'D-Did he just…Oh my god!' I screamed in my head, thankful that my brain was messed up or something so he couldn't hear me.

If my eyes were wide before, they had to be giant by now. He started kissing slow cold kisses down my throat, stopping at the base of my neck to nip at it, teasingly. I heard him laugh.

"How about now?" Edward whispered almost deadly into my ear, before kissing his way across my now pink colored cheek to my lips.

My heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to explode when he pulled away laughing. I glared at him. He chuckled and placed a light kiss onto my lips before placing me down in his lap, holding me in an embrace.

"You look absolutely beautiful when you blush." He said in my ear, pulling me closer. I just then noticed that the sun was going down. How long have we been here?

I blushed as he breathed in my ear. I could feel a smile vibrate from his body, as he scooped me up into his arms and stood. I gasped at the speed. I looked up to see a smug amused smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked looking up at the sky, seeing the light in it fading out slowly. I smiled up at him, nodding.

"Are…Are we going to come back here sometime?" I asked, looking around the meadow, it was stunning, even at twilight.

"How does tomorrow sound?" he whispered in my ear, pulling back to smirk at me as my eyes lit up with excitement. He chuckled.

"Hang on." he whispered, kissing my cheek quickly. I looked at him questionably but decided against asking him, knowing I would find out soon enough, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked.

**E.P.O.V**

I shot through the trees, while cradling her against my chest, her eyes were wide, mouth wide open. "You okay?" I chuckled, as she tightened her grip on my neck. She didn't seem to hear me, I bent down towards her ear.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I said loud enough for her to hear. She looked up at me, and then buried her face into my chest. I laughed slowing my pace down as we reached her truck.

"Bella we're here." I said , chuckling as I pried her arms from my neck, and sat her on the ground.

"I feel dizzy." she mumbled leaning her head into me. I smiled and put an arm around her. "Then I guess I'll be driving." I laughed and picked her up again. She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Sleep my Bella." I whispered into her ear, placing her in the truck. I hardly heard the words she had breathed out. "I love you Edward." she whispered falling into a deep slumber.

--

**A/N **

**So how'd you like that chapter? Hmm? Review please!!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter!**

_The next morning I woke up to a pair of dark golden eyes staring at me. I smiled up at them. "Good morning." Edward whispered strolling over from the chair he had been sitting on to lean over my bed, his hands were on both sides of my face, trapping it. I blushed. Now review!!_

**Love:**

**Nicole**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**OMG! You guys are the best! I love all of you!! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and alerts I've been getting! OMG! I love you guys!! ….Okay now that my excitement and loudness had died down some, here's the next chapter, Enjoy! lol**

Chapter 12

"_Sleep my Bella." I whispered into her ear, placing her in the truck. I hardly heard the words she had breathed out. "I love you Edward." she whispered falling into a deep slumber._

**E.P.O.V**

When I drove her back to her house she was still asleep. I smiled not wanting to wake her up, I shut the car off, and placed the keys into my pocket, opening and closing the door in merely a second, I had walked around to the other side of her truck, my footsteps not being heard.

I opened the door to her side, wincing at the squeak it made, I glanced up to see her stir, her mouth opened a little bit, and then she settled back down in her seat. I sighed, taking a step forward to unbuckle her seat belt.

Smiling when she didn't wake up, I put an arm underneath her knees and around her back, carrying her bridle style, I shut the door, and headed up her driveway.

I shifted Bella in my arms, so her back was leaning against my chest, so I could get the keys out. After I opened the door, I shifted her back into the way I had her before, smiling down at her angelic face once more.

I walked towards the stairs stopping when I heard her mumble my name. "Edward…" she groaned, turning unconsciously in her sleep. I walked up the stairs and kicked her door lightly with my foot to open it. I smiled, when she yawned lightly.

"Sleep Bella." I whispered in her ear, knowing she would unconsciously do as I told her to, I laid her down on her bed, kissing her forehead gently. "…Edward?" she groaned her eyes fluttering open.

"Yes?" I asked unsure if she was awake or not. She sighed, scooting over in her bed, she patted down next to it.

"Stay with me?" she asked, the blush coming back to her cheeks, probably not realizing I could see her clearly. "Of course love." I whispered, lying down next to her. She yawned and leaned into me, I wrapped my arm around her waist, we stayed like that for the entire night.

**B.P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up to a pair of dark golden eyes staring at me. I smiled up at them. "Good morning." Edward whispered strolling over from the chair he had been sitting on to lean over my bed, his hands were on both sides of my face, trapping it. I blushed.

"G-Good morning." I stuttered getting lost in his beauty. He laughed and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my cheek, I smiled. He grinned back at me.

"You hungry?" he asked, smiling his crooked smile at me. "A little, you?" I probably would have laughed at what I was asking him if I wasn't so sleepy.

"…Yes." He growled out, laughter was in his eyes. My eyes grew wide, I reached up with one of my hands to grasp my throat. I ducked my head underneath the covers, hiding my neck away from his view.

His face grew in alarm. "Bella?" he said taking a cautious step forward. I laughed, and wrapped my arms around his neck, making the covers fall to the floor.

I pressed my warm lips to his cold ones, feeling a shiver run through my body. He stiffened in surprise but didn't pull back, instead he put his arms around me and kissed back. I moaned in protest when he pulled away.

He chuckled, and left one arm around my waist as he began dragging me out the door. It's then that I noticed when we were walking down the stairs it was pouring outside.

"School's canceled." he said, with a hint of delight in his tone. "Why?" I asked as we walked over to the kitchen table, he pushed me down gently onto the chair.

"Flooding." he shrugged glancing over at the clock as he turned towards the kitchen counter and grabbed something. I looked over at the clock and gasped, it was already 10 in the morning! I never sleep in this late!

Edward put down a plate of eggs in front of me, and smiled. I looked at him questionably. "What? You don't like eggs? I can make you something else if you wan-." he started to say, trying to read my expression.

"No, eggs are fine." I gave him a reassuring smile, he grinned back sitting down on the chair next to me. I took a bite out of it, it was delicious!

"Yum! Edward this is really good! Where did you learn to cook?" I asked surprise he could cook, since he doesn't eat food. He shrugged. "I just picked it up, I guess." he said smiling at me.

I smiled back, and started picking at my food again, he was still smiling at me a few minutes later. "What?" I asked him, looking in his eyes, I only saw happiness in their dark golden depths.

"It's nothing…" he said grinning to himself. "Edward, I know it's not nothing. You're smiling like an idiot." I laughed, picturing Emmett's face. Edward sighed happily, I raised one of my eyebrows waiting for his answer, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm just glad, that I decided to tell you the truth." he mumbled, his smile widening, if that were possible! I laughed.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What's so funny?" Edward's eyes roamed my face, I could just hear him questioning my sanity right now.

"I-It's nothing….I just t-think if you smile any wider your face will c-crack!" I laughed, holding my sides. I hardly noticed that I had brushed my hand against something sharp. His smile returned to his face, which of course only made me laugh harder then before.

I started to choke, I breathed in deep shaky breathes trying to get air back into my lungs. He chuckled, while he watched me.

"Need some help?" Edward laughed and stood up, my laughs had calmed down some, letting me able to breathe.

He started walking over to me, that goofy grin was on his face, making me giggle. He was a foot away from me, when I looked up at him.

He was leaning towards me so his face was a foot away from mine, smirking. I smiled, my laughs suddenly died down, as I leaned towards him.

As my lips were about to touch his cold marble mouth, he froze. "What's wrong?" I leaned away from him, gazing into his eyes, they were black.

They held that same depth when I had first met him, when he was 'glaring' at me. Now I know he was only trying to fight the urge to kill me, I inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked bringing my hands up to his cheek, I stopped an inch away, when I saw red sticky stuff on the tips of my finger. I stiffened when I realized what it was…blood.

--

**A/N**

**Sooooooooo, how did you like that chapter? Hmm? Hahaha I know I'm evil, sorry! Review and I'll update sooner!!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hey you guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review please!!**

Chapter 13

"_Edward are you okay?" I asked bringing my hands up to his cheek, I stopped an inch away, when I saw red sticky stuff on the tips of my finger. I stiffened when I realized what it was…blood._

**E.P.O.V**

The burning in my throat was maddening, I tried pushing it back down again, not letting the monster inside of me be let free. "Bella." I growled, making her eyes dart back up to mine.

I could see the fear in them, I wanted to tell her to not be afraid, that she shouldn't fear me, but couldn't knowing it would be a lie.

I grabbed her wrist, her hand was frozen almost touching my cheek, I tried not to inhale the sent of her blood, as I pushed her hand back down to her unmoving body.

"Bella, clean that up…now." I hissed out, trying not to breathe in the smell of her blood to much. It smelt sweet, even more then the scent of her hair. As I thought that the monster inside of me almost jumped out, I tensed beating it back down.

Bella stood up stiffly, backing away from me, I didn't breathe until she was in the other room, cleaning her small cut. The burning had gone down a bit, but I could still smell her blood. I looked down at the small knife on one side of her plate, crimson liquid painted the tip of it.

Carefully I grabbed it by the handle and ran over to the sink in less then a second. All of the blood had drained into the sink, when I heard Bella's footsteps behind me.

"E-Edward?" she breathed, I could sense the hesitation in her footsteps as she came closer to me. I turned around, making her stop mid-step, she glanced up into my eyes. I saw my reflection in them, and held back a gasp. My eyes were black…dangerously thirsty black.

"Bella…" I whispered, feeling a wave of guilt wash over me as I stared into her deep brown depths. She didn't move. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, feeling sadder then ever. "A-Are you okay?" Bella asked, almost making me smile, of course she wouldn't be worrying about herself. Even though I had been close to draining the life out of her!

I nodded my head looking down at my feet "I'm in control." I mumbled ashamed, of myself. I took a step towards her, feeling the burn in my throat go down, expecting her to back away from me. I glanced up again, surprised when she didn't retreat.

She had a giant smile on her face, almost matching my own from before. "Good." she said, her eyes shimmering with delight as she walked over to me. "I'm sorry." I mumbled again, not believing what she did.

Bella stood up onto her tip toes and placed a kiss onto my lips, slipping her arms around my neck. "You're forgiven." she whispered in my ear, kissing me on the lips quickly she let go of my neck, and slipped back down to the floor.

**B.P.O.V**

"Can we go to the meadow now?" I asked, a smile played on my lips at his bewildered expression. "How can you…" his tone went from disbelief to confused. "How can I what?" I asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

"How can you still want to go with me, after I almost…" he whispered staring at me with surprised, sad eyes.

"Easy." I said putting a hand into his hair, I pushed his head down a little so I could reach his lips. I gently slid my other arm back around his neck, and tangled my hand into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and crushed his lips down on mine.

I sighed happily into his mouth. When I did my eyes shot open, he slid his tongue into my mouth making it dance with my own. I blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled immediately pulling away from me. "It's okay just…warn me next time." I said blushing, he tightened his arms around me in response.

"So can we go to the meadow now?" I asked again looking out the window I frowned. He followed my gaze and laughed

"Depends do you want to get poured on?" Edward chuckled under his breathe, he still had me in his arms.

"Not really." I sighed and began to pull away from him. "And where do you think you're going?" he whispered in my ear, pulling me back to him.

"Um…" I blushed forgetting what I was going to say. "I haven't had my morning snack yet." he breathed, his lips started to make a cold trail from my cheek to the bottom of my neck, his arms pulling me closer as he got to the bottom of my throat.

I could feel his breathing on my neck, I looked down, he was staring at me. "W-What?" I said, my air caught in my throat.

He smiled a crooked smile at me, and started kissing back up my neck, making my cheeks turn crimson again. He chuckled as he brought his lips up to mine again.

"Bella." he whispered against my lips. "Hmm?" I asked back, to caught up in the moment to use words. "I love you." he said biting on my lower lip gently. I smiled. "I love you too." I gasped, running out of oxygen but not wanting to stop.

He pulled away to let me breathe, not letting go of my waist. He smirked down at me, and kissed my forehead, I noticed that the storm had gotten worse, thunder was starting to boom in the sky.

All of a sudden Edward pulled me up into his arms bridle style, and sat me in his lap on the couch, all in a second. I gasped in surprise. He smiled down at me making my already rosy cheeks darken.

"Bella." he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Yes Edward?" I breathed as he began kissing his way from my cheek to my lips.

"Stand up." he whispered giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I looked at him with questionable eyes but did as he told me.

"Why?" I asked after standing. He smirked, and crouched down on the couch, looking like he was ready to pounce on me. He smiled mischievously at me. "Run." he hissed and began to leap for me.

**--**

**A/N**

**Wmuhahaha! **

**Soooo, do you guys want more? Review!!**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter!**

**B.P.O.**_**V**_

_My eyes went wide as I stood up running to where I thought the door was, only to hear it shut with a bang. "Bella." Edward's voice growled into the air as another flash of lightening illuminated the room. I backed up when I saw him in front of me, crouched like a lion ready to spring on it's prey….._

**Love you all!**

**--Nicole**


	15. Chapter 14

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!!**

A/N

Hey you guys! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! You guys are seriously awesome!! Hahaha But anyways, here's the next chapter! The first part's kind of random, but that's just the way I write, my mind kind of takes oner me hands! O.o It's scary! lol

AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IS IMPORTANT!!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…_

--

Chapter 16

"_Why?" I asked after standing. He smirked, and crouched down on the couch, looking like he was ready to pounce on me. He smiled mischievously. "Run." he hissed and began to leap for me._

**E.P.O.V**

I jumped off the couch and threw myself at her. Bella stood still for a second, and then realized what I was about to do she ran.

I laughed to myself, a hiss escaped my throat, as I ran after her. "Edward!!" she shrieked as I launched myself at her again, going slow so she could escape if she tried to.

I caught her left wrist for a second. She ripped it out of my grip and ran up the stairs. I laughed quietly so she wouldn't hear and then growled.

Shooting up the stairs, I could smell her scent in her room. "Bella, where are you?" I hissed out, trying not to laugh as the door squeaked close.

I walked around the hall for a few minutes letting her think I had given up, then went up to her door. I heard a gasp from inside and smiled, knocking on it. "Bella?" I growled, putting my hand on the door knob.

**B.P.O.V**

I froze as I heard the door begin to squeak open. I tried not to scream when thunder shook the small house followed by a flash of lightening which lit up my room for a second.

The house went black, as all the lights went out. As soon as it did I gasped, Edward was in the middle of the room staring straight at me with a deadly smile on his face.

My eyes went wide as I stood up running to where I thought the door was, only to hear it shut with a bang. "Bella." his smooth velvety voice growled into the air as another flash of lightening illuminated the room. I backed up when I saw him in front of me, crouched like a lion ready to spring on it's prey.

Before I knew what was happening I heard a loud hissing sound and felt the floor fly away from my feet. The air swirled around me as I crashed onto my bed with a thud.

"Edward." I groaned, as his arms made a prison around me. "You're terrible." I laughed. "Why thank you." he said, the sarcasm evident in his voice, as he crushed his lips down onto mine.

I tried to get my arms out of his embrace to wrap them around his neck, but he held me to tightly. "Edward." I complained against his lips, as I tried again. He stopped kissing me and looked up.

"Yes love?" the lightening filled the room again, so I could see his amused smile. I rolled my eyes. "Can you let me go?" I asked, not knowing why I had said it, I love his arms around me.

"That depends." he snickered, tightening his hold around me, pulling me closer to him. "Edw-" I started to beg, until he stopped me again with a ice cold kiss, making me shiver lightly from the coldness.

He pulled back then and leaned down to my ear. "You're blushing Bella." he whispered. I hadn't even known I had been blushing until he had told me, though I probably should have guessed that I would have been.

The color of my cheeks deepened into crimson as he began to lay a trail of kisses down to the bottom of my throat, then he stopped.

I looked down at him with questionable eyes. Lighting lit up my room again, making me see his nose pressed to my neck, he stared up at me with mischievous black depths, and winked.

**E.P.O.V**

I grazed my teeth gently along her neck, her breathing was caught in her throat. "Breathe Bella." I laughed, my teeth pressed lightly to the bottom of her throat, making her gasp.

"Edwar-." I heard the alarm in her voice. "Relax love, I'm in control." I chuckled reassuring her, my lips taking the place of my teeth.

She sighed. The burn in my throat was almost as bad as it had been a little while ago when she had cut her finger. I shuddered at the memory.

The monster in me became more aware that her throat was right underneath my mouth tried to take over, but I beat it back. I lent back, and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I would never hurt you my Isabella Marie Swan ." I said, using her full name, my eyes gazed into her own.

I smiled down at her, and let go of her, to sit up against the wall that touched the bed. "I know you wouldn't." she said, sitting up, I pulled her into my lap, and breathed in her scent.

"It's true…" I said putting my nose up to her hair, I inhaled her intoxicating smell.

"What is?" Bella said staring up at me with her big brown eyes. "You do smell mouthwatering." I chuckled, grinning down at her when lighting filled her room again.

She gulped. My smile widened as I pressed my lips to her soft, warm skin of her forehead. She smiled back at me.

"Hey Edward, you never did explain one thing to me." Bella whispered. "And what's that love?" I asked her, I thought I had told her everything…did I forget something?

"You never explained to me why your eyes turn colors." she said, leaning her head against my shoulder, exposing her pale white neck to me. I halted a growl that was trying to irrupt from my throat, looking away from her neck back to her face.

'Now how do I explain this with out scaring her?' I thought, debating in my mind whether or not I should tell her the entire truth. "Do they change or am I just going crazy?" she giggled her small body shook with every laugh.

"You're not going crazy Bella." I chuckled. "They do change colors." I said watching as light underneath the door turned back on.

"I like it when your eyes are gold…they're beautiful." she whispered, probably the last part to herself, as she laid her head on my chest..

"That's when I'm not thirsty…" I said, looking in her small mirror across the room, to see my eyes were black…no hint of gold in them. "…they're black when I am…" I said frowning in the mirror.

"What color are they right now?" She asked me, I stiffened slightly at the question. "…….black…" I whispered so low that I don't even know if she heard it. "Black?" She questioned, leaning her head up more, trying to see through the darkness of the room, her neck was taunting me. The burn in my throat started to increase….AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT!!

--

**A/N**

**Okay! I'm so sorry you guys, but I won't be able to update until next week b/c my cousin's are coming over and I have to baby-sit them for the weekend. I got this chapter up A.S.A.P! I haven't started the next one yet so no preview, sorry. I love you all! Review please!!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**

**edit**

**Wow! 57 reviews! OMG!! Thank you guys so much! I love all of you! band I promise I'll upload the next chapter A.S.A.P!**

**But I did manage to type up some of it, SO here's a preview!**

"Bella?" I asked her shifting my weight so she was more comfortable in my lap. "Yes?" she said, her brown eyes held curiosity in them. "Would you be okay here, for an hour or two if I went hunting?" I asked her, breathing in her scent again, my eyes turned darker, if that was possible. "Um….sure." she said, I could hear a hint of sadness and anxieties in her voice. I smiled...

**So it's not the best preview, but that's all I can do for now. I love you guys! And make sure to review!!**


	16. A note READ PLEASE!

**Authors note!**

Okay so I wanted to thank all of you, for reading my story so far. I had to do something for you guys, I mean over 3,000 hits, and almost 60 reviews?! Wow!! I never thought I'd get to that many in my life! So I wrote up a quick one shot for you all, while I was babysitting . It's my first attempt so it's not too great, but I hope you all like it! And also I don't know if I'm going to be able to update this for another couple of days b/c yesterday my dad passed out and fell onto the floor, and the doctor told us to watch him 24/7. But I'll do my best! I love you guys! Thanks again!

Oh and I typed it up really quick, so I might edit it later…maybe…

**Love:**

**Nicole**

**P.S Go onto my profile to get to the story. It's called "Kiss Me" **

**I love you all!!**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N.**

**First of all I want to say I love you guys, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try making the next one longer! I have like no time right now…stupid homework…**

Chapter 15

_"What color are they right now?" She asked me, I stiffened slightly at the question. "…….black…" I whispered so low that I don't even know if she heard it. "Black?" She questioned, leaning her head up more, trying to see through the darkness of the room, her neck was taunting me. The burn in my throat started to increase_

**E.P.O.V**

I gulped and pushed the burn back into my throat not letting the monster escape from my body. "Bella?" I asked her shifting my weight so she was more comfortable in my lap.

"Yes?" she said, her brown eyes held curiosity in them.

"Would you be okay here, for an hour or two if I went hunting?" I asked her, breathing in her scent again, my eyes turned darker, if that was possible.

"Um….sure." she said, I could hear a hint of sadness and anxieties in her voice. I smiled.

"I'll be back soon love." I said, pushing her off of my lap and onto her bed, standing up from it.

"Can't I come with you?" Bella asked, as she snuggled into the covers of her bed. I tensed at the question.

"No!" I yelled my eyes were fearful. She flinched at the volume of my voice. I sighed.

"I'm sorry… It'd just be way to dangerous for you to come with me." I said placing a kiss on her forehead, I pushed a piece of hair out of her face, making her blush.

The burn in my throat worsen. It was just the very thought of her being there when I lost control, I might slip up, and if she fell, and started to bleed…I shuttered at the thought. I glanced at the clock in her room, it was almost 1:30 now. I looked outside noticing the storm had died down, and was now only a little drizzle.

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice rung in my ear. "Yes?" I said, falling into her deep brown depths.

"I love you." she smiled, and placed a kiss on my lips, the burning in my throat strengthening, I pushed it down, and nodded my head.

"I love you too, my Bella." I said, lifting her hand to my lips kissing it, before pulling her into a hug one more time. "I'll be back soon love." I murmured, before I flew out the window, and landed on the ground.

I looked back at her window one more time, to see her waving at me. I smiled at her, making her eyes fall into my depths. She blushed, something I was getting very use to now. I winked at her once then vanished from her sight, running towards the forest where there was plenty of animals.

**B.P.O.V**

I sighed, as I watched him disappear. It was only for an hour, and already I felt myself become apprehensive. Why do I feel like something terrible is going to happen?

"He'll be back in an hour." I kept reminding myself, walking out of my room, not bothering to leave my window closed.

I found myself sitting on the couch in front of the TV, with a bowl of chocolate ice cream in my hands a few minutes later. I flipped through the channels randomly, there was nothing on!

I groaned and got up, walking over to the sink to put my dish away. "I'll clean them after." I mumbled to myself, grabbing a blanket that had been laid out on the floor, I wrapped it around my body, when I heard a knock at the door.

My head shot towards the door. 'Is Edward back already?' I thought, wanting to slap myself for being so anxious for the door to open, every step I took towards it.

"Bella?" A sweet feminine voice came from outside. Lauren? I took the door knob into my hands and wrenched the door open. No one was there.

"I'm just imagining things." I mumbled to myself, closing the door, I turned around and gasped, stumbling back against the door in surprise.

"Hi Bella." A girl with long wavy blond hair, and bright blue eyes stepped out of the shadows, which the stairs had made, she had a small smile on her face. "L-Lauren? What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes grew wide.

Had she come to take revenge on me like she said she would? Her words from before rang into my head. 'You'll pay Bella.'

As if sensing what I was thinking she gave me a giant grin. That's when I saw it… her teeth…They weren't normal. They were sharper then most human teeth, at least the ones I had seen.

I stepped back, when a small, barley visible white light came around her. "W-What?" I asked, my back pressed to the door. Suddenly the light grew brighter around her, engulfing her entire being.

All I could see was a dark shadow from inside the light, and then as fast as it came, it disappeared, revealing an almost god-like woman standing before me.

Her eyes were closed, revealing more of her newly formed pale skin to me, her mouth was set in an evil smile, never moving. I gasped at what I saw next. She opened her eyes to reveal, bright red deadly depths.

I couldn't talk, let alone breathe. 'She's a vampire!' I tried to take another step back but the door stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella…" Lauren hissed out, even through her teeth, I could hear that it sounded differently, eerie almost.

My eyes widened, I couldn't talk or move. I thought about running, maybe I wouldn't fall and would be able to make it to the phone without getting caught…Oh who am I kidding?! I was probably going to die now…

As soon as I thought that, she leapt towards me, her arms outstretched to catch me, before I could even move, I was trapped in her arms. I let out a shriek of pure terror as she crushed my sides. "Ahh!" A moan of pain escaped my lips before everything went black…review please!

--

**A/N**

**Okay review time!**

**And again, sorry it's so short!!**

**LOL you all must hate me for all these cliffys…**

I doubt I'll be able to update this week, b/c I have to help my bffs out with a surprise party for my friend, and it'll take all week to set up, and then my grandma's coming over on Sat. and Sun. so I don't know…

**But I'll get something up A.S.A.P! Promise!**

**Love you all!**

**- Nicole**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**OMG! I'm so sorry you guys! This would have been up this morning, but my dad passed out again, and we had to make sure he was okay and stuff. So, again sorry. And here's Ch 16!! (sorry it's so short, I have a ton of homework this weekend.)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

_--_

Chapter 16

_As soon as I thought that, she leapt towards me, her arms outstretched to catch me, before I could even move, I was trapped in her arms. I let out a shriek of pure terror as she crushed my sides. "Ahh!" A moan of pain escaped my lips before everything went black…_

**E.P.O.V**

Something was wrong, I could just feel it, but what? "Why you worried Edward?" Jasper asked probably feeling my hint of panic that ran through my body, as he got off of the bear he had just drained.

"……I think Bella's in trouble..." I said, not waiting for his answer I took off running through the trees. I had a gut feeling that something was wrong, what if she was hurt?

I ran faster, not bothering to pick up my phone when it vibrated in my pocket. It was probably just Alice…

I could hear Jasper running after me. "Edward!!" he yelled in and out of his mind, I ignored him and ran towards Forks faster then I ever had before. I was there in less then a minute.

"Edward! Alice called me! They have Bella!!" Jasper gasped still running after me, at his words I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Who?" I hissed, my hands crunched up into fist as my eyes started to dim back to the black that they were before.

He gulped. " She doesn't know, but it was a vampire." he said, I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, I glared at him.

"Are you sure?" I hissed, my body started to shake uncontrollably with anger.

"Alice had a vision of some vampire taking Bella onto a plane….we think she's taking Bella to Italy…." Jasper said looking at me sadly, he sent another wave of calmness through my body.

"No…." I gasped. Anything but the Volturi's….anything but them.

**(A/N. **For those of you who haven't read the books the Volturi's are basically the rulers of the vampire world - living in Italy, and they aren't "vegetarian vampires" like the Cullen's are, which means they drink human blood…So in other word's **BELLA'S IN TROUBLE!! )**

**B.P.O.V**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I couldn't remember anything, my head hurt to much to even try. I closed my eyes again, trying to make the throbbing in the back of my head stop.

"So you're awake?" I heard a cruel feminine voice say from next to me. I gasped opening my eyes, memories of early running back to me.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked, surprising myself at how strong and cold my voice sounded.

She seemed to notice it too because her eyes widened in surprise for a second, then dimmed back down to the deadly crimson color.

"You'll find out soon enough." her cold voice hissed, she smiled mercilessly at me. Her teeth were glaring back at me, she looked ready to sink her teeth into my throat.

I glared at her. "Where are we going?" I growled, noticing we were on a plane. All she did was smile evilly at me. "To the Volturis'." I heard her chuckle darkly, before I heard the intercom turn on. 'Please go back to your seats we should be arriving in Italy shortly, thank you.'

"Italy?" I said to myself, glancing out the window I gasped. "Yes Bella, Italy…I doubt that your dear Edward told you anything about the Volturi's so I guess I'll fill you in." she snickered.

"The Volturi's as you probably guessed by now, are vampires." she whispered her cruel voice sending shivers down my spine. "They're the ruler's of our world."

"And like me they drink human blood." her eyes gleamed with delight as she looked at my throat. I gulped as she licked her lips and leaned closer to me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked trying to hold back a shiver of fear, as I glared at her. She smirked.

"Well it's simple really, no human was suppose to know of our kind, so I'm just helping the community, and executing you ." Lauren laughed. The color drained from my face, as a wave of fear flashed through my body.

"Aw, little Bella's scared, how nice." she gleamed her teeth at me. I gulped down, suddenly feeling cold, as we started to descend.

"Why go to Italy if you're just going to kill me then…" I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

'Maybe I could yell and tell everyone what she is….No that wouldn't help, she'd just kill them all…and I'd be betraying Edward…I can't.' I thought, hardly noticing that she was talking to me, my mind was in a blur.

"Aro was going to have you kidnapped anyways, so I just decided I'd do him a favor." she smiled deadly at me, making my pallid face go even paler as we landed.

**E.P.O.V**

"Alice, you're sure it was Italy?" Carlisle asked as he held the phone up to his ear, giving me a concerned look.

I hardly noticed anything around me, I was just staring out the window with a mad expression on my face.

Carlisle was making up some story about , "his daughter running away to Italy" and that he wanted our private jet at the airport in an hour to go get her back.

"Isabella Cullen." Carlisle said, I would have smiled at the name if it hadn't been in this predicament.. 'No need to alarm Charlie yet.' he thought frowning.

'Edward, she's going to be fine.' Jasper said, sending me a wave of calmness, I could hardly feel it. My muscles were taut, tight enough that I was to stiff to even move.

My eyes held madness in them, as I glared out the window. "I'm positive." Alice said answering his former question, ever since she got back I could tell that she was hiding something from me.

"Alice." my eyes darted to her face, her golden eyes widened in apprehensiveness as I stalked past her, signaling her to follow me.

She let out a sigh. "I'll be right back." I heard her mumble as she followed me up the stairs. I saw Esme give me a worried glance before I left her line of view.

I stomped up to the third floor, and down the hall to the last door where my bedroom was. Slamming it open, I left it pressed against the wall, waiting for Alice to arrive. I sat down on the couch.

A second later she appeared in front of me, door closed. "Alice, what have you been hiding?!" I was yelling at her now, great.

"Don't worry about it Edward." She groaned, wishing for this conversation to be over with. "Alice." I warned her, standing stiffly. "Really Edward it's not that big of a deal, you nee-." Her eyes gleamed with fear in them.

"Not a big deal?!" I screamed, my hands balling up into fist.

"Alice, the Volturi's have Bella! How can you not say that that's a big deal?! I _love_ her Alice! I would give up my life for her! My human and this one if I had too! Now tell me what you're hiding from me, damn it!!" I yelled at her, she was shocked, I have never swore once in my lifetime, well I guess that's not true anymore.

Alice groaned. "I can't see Bella." she breathed out. I gasped. "What?" My eyes turned wide.

**--**

**A/N**

**Sooo, like that chapter? Review!! Hated it? Review!! Hahaha I love you guys!**

**And I actually have a preview this time!! **

_Just then I noticed we had stopped at two wooden doors, her hand still grasped my wrist. I hadn't seen the other people, or vampires rather, come up behind us. I didn't care now, I stared blankly at the floor, knowing my fate…._

**I love you all!!**

**-Nicole**

**Oh and P.S I made a new one-shot called "Kill Me" last night, and you can get to it from my profile!**

**hahaha Has anyone noticed that all my one-shots so far end in the word "Me"? **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again, probably like on Wed…maybe.**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**So here's chapter 17! Hope you guys like it! I made it longer for you all!**

**LOL Okay so I basically typed this up, like a mad women b/c I wanted to get it done today for my friend's b-day! (You know who you are. Hahaha)**

**Yeah, so it might have a few spelling mistakes in it...hahaha**

_Disclaimer: I don'nt own Twilight..._

_--_

Chapter 17

_Alice groaned. "I can't see Bella." she breathed out. I gasped. "What?" My eyes turned wide._

**B.P.O.V**

I was being lead down a dark alley by Lauren, who was all but dragging me by my wrist. Her eyes were locked onto my face as we walked down the dark, narrow road.

She had changed back into her "human form" so to speak. That was her power, though she hadn't told me, I figured it out. Her eyes were back to the icy blue color that I had hated ever since the first time I saw them gawking at Edward.

Tears started to form into my eyes. Would I ever see him again? Would I get to hold him again? To touch him? To kiss him? 'No.' I thought, I'll _never_ see him again, they were going to kill me...

A sob escaped my mouth as I realized this, Lauren looked at me questionably as she stopped at the end of the alley. She pressed her hand against it, and a door appeared in front of us.

I hardly noticed that we were walking down a small corridor now, I had tried to escape from her before at the airport but found in futile, she was to strong for me. I was going to die, I was never going to see Edward again.

Just then I noticed we had stopped at two wooden doors, her hand still grasped my wrist. I hadn't seen the other people, or vampires rather, come up behind us. I didn't care now, I stared blankly at the floor, knowing my fate.

I was never going to see Charlie again…Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Angela, Jessica, René, Edward….Another cry escaped from my mouth as I began to breakdown. Their faces flashed through my head, I would never see them again... Tears began to fall freely down my cheeks.

'No! I won't give these people the satisfactory of seeing me cry!' I thought to my self, wiping the tears away with one of my hands. Adrenaline began to engulf my body, and soon I lifted my head towards the door, as it began to creak open.

I stood straight up, glaring straight ahead of me. I didn't look at Lauren as she began to pull me in to the now open doors.

My glare faltered for a second when my eyes laid upon 6 cloaked figures.

**E.P.O.V**

I started to shake uncontrollably, Jasper couldn't even keep me calm. He tried his best but nothing would help.

Not even Esme's worried glances, or Alice's silent sobs could stop me. 'Bella's gone.' It repeated over and over again in my mind. My dead heart ached with sorrow and anger, as I paced back and forth in the living room.

"Okay, thank you." Carlisle said, hanging up the phone he walked over to me. "Edward." he said his golden eyes were darker then before.

"What?" I hissed out, not meaning it to be so harsh. I sighed. "I'm sorry Carlisle." I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, I glanced towards Jasper letting it take over my body this time, I had to think straight. He grinned at me.

'About time.' he laughed in his head,it didn't touch his eyes. I turned my attention back to Carlisle as he put a hand on my shoulder.

He looked at everyone, and then turned to look at me. "We have to go." his voice wasn't the tone I recognized, it was more serious, with a hard angry edge to it.

**B.P.O.V**

"Ah, Bella! We finally meet!" One of the cloaked figures said, gliding up to me. I tried my best to make my face as calm and collective as possible.

The man put his hood down to reveal white smooth skin, deep blood red eyes, and dark hair. "Hello Bella." he said, his voice wasn't what I was expecting. It was smooth and almost…kind?

"…Hi?" I said quietly, it came out as a question, I just then noticed a girl behind him, she too was in a cloak with bright red glaring eyes, pale white sin, and straight black hair.

"I must say Bella, you're very brave coming here _alone_." he lied looking at Lauren, she nodded her head. That's when I noticed she had turned back into a vampire.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered, surpassing a gulp as I looked at the girl from behind him. She was glaring at me with a confused look on her face.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Aro…It's very nice to meet you" the vampire, Aro said with a giant smile on his face. His features looked to alien to be comforting I fought back a shiver as he extend his hand.

I brought mine up to his, it was trembling to my utter lack of control. His smile widened as he shook it. His cold hard grasp was as I expected it to be.

He held my hand for a secound longer, then let go. I brought it up to my other hand, to put the warmth back into it. Cautiously i looked back up. "Hmmm, interesting…my powers don't seem to work on you." he mumbled, loud enough for me to hear, his old, cold face turned into a confused expression.

"T-They don't work on Edward either." I whispered, looking down at the ground nervously. So much for my confidence.

"Do you mind if someone else uses her powers on you dear?" he asked me in a calm voice, suddenly intrigued with me. I nodded my head, not sure if I had a choice.

He nodded his head at me and smiled. I noticed the other 2 cloaked figures in the back of the room had an evil smirk plastered on their faces. I gulped. "Jane dear?" He stepped back so the girl who had been behind him stood in front of me, her eyes were glaring dark pools of red.

**(A/N **_I was going to stop there, but I wanted to make it longer for you guys_.**)**

Her eyes were like a deep abyss of blood, they were so red, that I wanted to run out of the room. I tried to turn away, but couldn't, there was one restraining arm around my shoulder. Lauren.

"Now?" the girl, Jane asked as she looked up at Aro, with a smile of excitement on her face.

"Now." he said, giving her a nod. She smiled, showing off her pointy teeth to me, before she glared into my eyes, with a mad expression on her face.

A few minutes past by. Nothing happened. Lauren sighed in disappointment and let her arms drop to her side.

"Interesting." Aro said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Jane." he chuckled making the girl stop glaring at me for a second, she let out a frustrated growl, and shot me an evil look before turning and taking a few steps back until she was besides Aro again.

I stood still not knowing what to do or say. Aro gave me a quizzical smile, his eyes were knitted in confusion. "This is strange…No one has ever been able to surpass Jane's power…" he mumbled, I heard every word of it.

"Perhaps…" he started giving me a questionable look. "Perhaps we'll keep her." Aro said with a gleam in his eye I couldn't quite understand.

"What?! …Aro! You said I'd get to kill her afterwards!" Lauren screeched, making me jump in surprise.

My eyes went wide for a second, kill me… I knew it. My eyes almost brimmed with tears. 'Don't let them see you cry Bella!' My mind screamed at me, I tried my best to not let the silvery liquid slide down my face.

"…For now." Aro said, winking at me. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Bella…_alone_." he said, looking at the rest of the vampires in the room, they all nodded their heads and left. Leaving me and Aro in the room…alone.

I gulped, fear suddenly swam into my body. My legs turned stiff, eyes wide. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't be alarmed dear. I'm not going to hurt you." Aro said. I looked at him questionably, trying to figure out if he meant it or not. He laughed.

"Really I won't…I'm a friend of Carlisle's you see…And I know he must have a good reason for telling you what we are…though it is illegal…" He mumbled the last part, to himself. I relax slightly at his words, but still was on my guard.

"I would just like to find out what that reason is you see." He said, his face was calm and tranquil. I would have blushed if anyone else had asked me that. It was simple. _I love Edward._

"Though it does seem pretty obvious from what I got from Lauren." Aro continued, my face turned into a mask of confusion. _From what he got from Lauren?_ He looked at me and laughed.

"My power is similar to Edward's…that would probably explain why I can't use mine on you, or Jane for that matter…...I can touch a person, and know all of their thoughts that they've ever had before." he said, I nodded, my legs felt weak all of a sudden.

"W-Will I ever get to see him again?" I whispered the question that has been wracking in my head ever since I woke up on the plane, my eyes were downcast to the marble floor.

He stayed silent for a few minutes, making me nervous. I finally looked up to find him staring at me with a perplexed expression on his face, debating something in his mind.

After another minute his face relaxed, a smile was placed on his lips. I waited with agonizing patience for him to talk. "…Perhaps." he said smiling at me. My eyes lit up with excitement.

Aro vanished, and fell back into the chair yards away from me. I would have gasped in surprise if I wasn't so use to it.

"I don't usually do this……let some _human_-" he smiled, closing his eyes.. "-know about our secrets and be let free…" he said, opening his eyes to glance in my direction.

"I won't tell anyone." I said, my voice was surprisingly even. He grinned at me. "I know...but I can't let you leave." Aro said, making my eyes go wide in fear, as he vanished, and appeared right in front of me.

_REVIEW!!_

--

**A/N**

**Okay, you guys review time!**

**Oh, and I like ttl spaced out, when I wrote my last author's note. I have to do the PSATs this Sat. and I have to study for it! (For all of you who don't know, it's basically a _GIANT_ test that the we have to take…ugh…) so I won't be able to update this week, sorry, love you guys!!**

**Preview time!**

_The realization came crashing down on me, while I was growing older, Edward was, well…untouched by time, he'd stay seventeen forever, and I was coming up to my eighteenth birthday in a little less then a month…_

**Horrible preview, I know! Hahaha anyways review please!**

**-Nicole**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N **

**I am so so so sorry, that this is so short!! I hardly had anytime this weekend to get onto the computer and type! Ugh…But anyways, I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise!! I love you all, don't forget to review!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

**--**

Chapter 18

"_I won't tell anyone." I said, my voice was surprisingly even. He grinned at me. "I know…but I can't let you leave." Aro said, making my eyes go wide in fear, as he vanished, and appeared right in front of me._

"W-What?" I gasped, stepping back. "Atleast…" Aro started saying. "Not as a human…" he whispered, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My eyes went wide, in both fear and happiness…

The realization came crashing down on me, while I was growing older, Edward was, well…untouched by time, he'd stay seventeen forever, and I was coming up to my eighteenth birthday in a little less then a month…

Aro let me processes this in my head for a few minutes. "Of course if you would rather not, I could always have someone follow yo-." he started, but I stopped him. "Turn me into a vampire." I breathed, my heart started to accelerate.

Aro smiled at me. "You're sure? …the process will be-" he paused looking for the right word. "…painful." he said, I nodded.

I already knew how much it hurt, Alice had given me a very…_detailed_ description about it a few weeks ago, without Edward knowing of course.

"I know……I would go through hell and back again to be with Edward." And that's exactly what it's going to feel like. Hell.

"Very well." he said, beginning to lean down to my neck. I gulped.

**E.P.O.V**

'Bella could have been killed by now! What is taking so long?!' My thoughts were racing around Bella. We were at the airport now, Carlisle was checking in, making sure the jet was going to be here.

"I'll check right now sir." the lady behind the desk said, turning to the computer, she typed in a few things. 'Oh so this is the one that crashed.' her thoughts were calm…unlike mine.

I glared at her, my muscles tightened, I let out a low growl from the back of my throat. It _crashed._ Just my luck.

My family was giving me worried glances. Jasper was trying to calm me down, while Esme put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. The next words that were spoken, made all of them tense.

"I'm sorry sir, it seems that it has crashed, while flying here…" Everyone stood shocked in place, not moving a single muscle. Alice's cry broke the silence first, she buried her head into Jasper chest, and started to sob silent tears. Esme followed right after her, putting her hands to her face.

When the words finally processed in my head, I went limp. Bella. _My_ Bella. I would never see her again. …

**B.P.O.V**

Aro's cold lips hit my neck, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in fear, despite of the outcome I would get in return, I was still as a stone.

His teeth, pierced my skin then. I could feel my blood drip down my throat, I let out a quiet scream, as venom began to flow into my bloodstream, slowly killing me.

--

**A/N**

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Okay I know I promised that this was going to be longer, but I just had so many test and quizzes this week that I hardly had any time, sorry!! I still love you guys though! **

**And since it's been about a week w/out updates, I' thought I'd atleast upload _something._**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!!_

**--**

Chapter 19

_His teeth, pierced my skin then. I could feel my blood drip down my throat, I let out a quiet scream, as venom began to flow into my bloodstream, slowly killing me. _

**B.PO.V**

It felt as if my body was on fire, I thrashed against Aro's arms, as he carried me down a hall. I screamed and moaned in pain. My head rocked back and forth, from the growing headache that started to consume my mind. It started to spread from my neck down through my body.

My heart was beating faster then it ever had before. It hurt so much, but I knew it would, and I knew if I made it through this, I could be with Edward _forever_.

I let out a scream as another burn flashed through me. I hardly noticed that Aro had laid me down on a bed, and was strapping me to it, so I couldn't escape. I just had to go through three more days of this…only three more…

**E.P.O.V**

We had decided to go on the next flight to Italy. Which was two days from now, on the off chance that the Volturi's hadn't killed her. My dead heart ached, with sadness. _My _Bella…she was gone. Dead.

My family had tried convincing me otherwise, but I wouldn't listen. I was in denial. The Volturi's were never ones to give mercy. Especially towards humans…

I frowned looking at a picture of her. Her brown eyes shined with life, and happiness. If I could have cried, my shirt would have been drenched with tears. She was gone…_my_ Bella…

_-2 days later-_

We went back to the airport ready to board, tickets in hand. I had a blank expression on my face. My eyes depressed, looking at nothing, as a lady took our tickets, and said we could go take our seats.

I walked, without saying a word, my eyes downcast, as I sat in my seat, Carlisle sat next to me. 'Don't worry Edward.' even his thoughts held a small hint of doubt in it.

**B.P.O.V**

My heart was quickening, the pain was at it's highest point as it started to beat it's last few beats of life. I let out a shriek of pain, then everything went quiet. My heart had stopped. I gasped for breathe. The air filled my lungs, as I began to open my eyes.

Everything was so clear, it was like I was in a whole different world! The colors were so much brighter and vivid then they had been before when I was human.

I sat up, so quickly that it knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for breathe as I heard a door open from behind me. My instincts took over, I went into a crouching position on top of the bed, and hissed.

Just then Aro stepped into the room, it took me less then a second to realize who it was, I relaxed when he gave me a smile.

"You're up, I see." he laughed. I just then noticed I was still in my crouching position, I would have blushed if I could have.

"Yes, I am." I said, smiling, my voice sounded smoother, and softer.

"You must be thirsty." Aro, chuckled, to my utter embarrassment. Just then I noticed the itchy feeling in my throat. It felt like there was something stuck inside, trying to scratch it's way through.

I grasped my neck with a white silky hand, and nodded.

"Then follow me." he said, and shot out the door. If I were still human, I would have though he had vanished into thin air, but now, I could keep up with his movements.

I darted out the door, and followed Aro, his black cape swung behind him as he moved. We soon stopped in a large room, covered in marble and gold.

There was a chandler in the middle of the ceiling. It illuminated the room in a bright golden glow. I just then noticed that it was the same room as I had been in before, only it looked so much brighter to my new vampire senses.

That's when I smelled it…blood.

--

**A/N**

**So I don't think this chapter was the best, but it was something...**

**And again, I am soooooooo sorry that this is so short!! **

**Review please!!**

**And I'll _try_ to make the next chapter longer, and again sorry!**

**-Nicole**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**OMG!! You guys rock! 100 reviews?! Wow!!! Thank you so much!! **

**Okay so this one is longer! 2,000 words! Yay! hahaha (Don't expect any of my other chapter's to be this long) I had a early release today and didn't have any homework, so I wrote a lot, just for you guys!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

I made up the character's Anna and Antonio (not really important but I thought I'd just put it here anyways…)

_-----------------------------------------------_

Chapter 20

_That's when I smelled it…blood._

B.P.O.V

The smell was overwhelming, I had to have it. I sniffed the air, trying to find out where it was coming from.

Just then I noticed, two vampires in black cloaks walking into the room, in between them was a woman around her early twenties with dark red curly hair, her eyes were downcast to the floor, I saw small droplets of water running down her cheeks uncontrollably while her body shook with fear.

"Here you go Bella." Aro's smooth voice flowed into the room, the girl looked up at me, with fear filled eyes. I saw my reflection in them and gasped.

My skin was pale white, almost like snow, and my eyes, the ones that the girl looked into so fearfully, were red.

I looked down at my hands, then back up to the girl, I noticed then that she was bleeding. My instincts started to take over, the burning feeling in my throat became unbearable, my mind started to taunt me with disgusting thoughts, about killing her.

My eyes darkened to a dark red, almost black color as I started to crouch into a pouncing position. I stopped midway as pictures of the Cullens flashed through my mind. Holding my breathe, I straightened up, my muscles stiff.

I had enough oxygen to say one word. "Animal." Aro seemed to know what I meant because he sent the two vampires, and the girl away with a flick of his hand.

She shot me a thankful look, with tear filled, shocked blue, I smiled at her, before they shoved her out the door. "Hmmm, that's very interesting Bella, I never knew a new born could have such self-control…well done." he said, smiling at me. My eyes went wide.

"That was a test?!" I hissed out, the burn in my throat forgotten. "Yes, we do that to all the new-borns we transform, so far you're the only one who hasn't killed _it_." he said, chuckling to himself. I growled, the itchy feeling in my throat started to come back.

"I couldn't resist, doing it to you! I mean I know your coven are animal-drinkers, but I would of never thought you'd be able to resist a bleeding human, when you just awoke, I doubt even Carlisle could!" Aro laughed. I was stumped on one part of what he said.

"My coven?" I asked, my eyes knitted in confusion for a second, until I got what he meant. "Oh…The Cullens." I said, my mouth twitched up into a smile as I said their names. He grinned at me.

"Now to get you something to drink." he said, eyes glistening with excitement, as he ran off again.

**E.P.O.V**

'Only two more hours' I thought, two more hours until we would reach my Bella's murder. How could they have done this? Taken the love of my life away from me? How?!?!

What have I ever done wrong to deserve such a cruel fate? How could I live on knowing that Bella, _my_ Isabella, isn't with me forever?

The realization dawned on me like a ton of bricks. I wanted Bella to live with me forever, I wanted her to be by my side for the rest of eternity…How could I have not seen it before?

Why did I just figure it out now, when she could be dying or dead right now?! It was so obvious!

My hands clutched the seats, as I thought about her. I hardly noticed Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, I was too lost in thought.

"Don't worry, Edward…I'm sure Aro, hasn't-" he paused giving me a sad smile. "-hurt her, he knows I always have good reasons for what I do…and I doubt he'd hurt Bella, knowing that she's practically part of our family." Carlisle said, my mouth twitched into a small sad smile, doubting it was true, but hoping with all of my heart it was.

**B.P.O.V**

Aro led me down a giant corridor, where two doors laid in front of us. He pushed them open with his big cold hand, to reveal a deep dark forest. I sniffed the air, smelling all of the new scents and fragrances around me.

"Come back when you're done." His wise voice rang into my ears before he flew back down the corridor.

I looked around me, everything was much brighter then before, I could pick out every single blade of grass and leaf on the trees, I could hear the heartbeats of animals in the distance. I watched as the forest shifted, bringing new smells on the wind towards me.

I held in my breathe for a small second and then let it out. Next thing I knew I was dodging trees as I ran at lightening type speed, towards a enticing smell.

I could hear the animals running away from me as I got closer to my target, I stopped, in a crouching position when I saw it.

It was a deer, a giant buck with the biggest antlers I've ever see! My muscles tightened as I got ready to pounce, I growled from the anticipation, and then let my instincts take over.

I launched myself at the lone buck, startled it stood still, it's head started to look up when I landed on top of it's back.

Before it knew what was happening I had snapped it's neck with my hand. It fell onto the ground with a thud, as I leaned my head down toward the open, bleeding wound.

My lips hit it's throat then, the blood ran into the back of my mouth. There wasn't even a word to describe it! It was delicious, the best taste I had ever had in my life. The warm liquid ran down of my throat as I drained the life out of the now motionless deer.

I jumped off of it with grace and landed onto my feet. The soft grass shifted in the breeze, I sniffed the air again looking for something else that would be able to quench my thirst.

**E.P.O.V**

My anger rose as we landed, I hardly noticed the complaints of the passengers from the long flight. I tried to calm down when I heard Jasper shift in his seat, I sighed and made myself relax.

"We'll be there soon." Carlisle reassured me as the plane came to a stop. I let out a deep breathe letting a wave of calmness take over my body with some help from Jasper.

'Don't worry Edward…She'll be fine.' Esme thought to me, watching me with worried eyes. I gave her a small smile for her sake, she smiled back at me as we began to walk off the plane.

My thoughts began to drift back to Bella. What where they doing to her right now? If she was still alive. Where they torturing her, hunting her down?

I cringed at the thoughts that were processing through my mind. I had to avenge her. I wouldn't let her death be in vain. I had to kill the Volturis.

**B.P.O.V**

I jumped back onto the ground from my sixth deer, I made sure that the burning of my throat was at a comfortable minimum before running back. Hunting was surprisingly easy. All I had to do was let my instincts take over, but I had to be careful, I knew what one slip up could mean.

Soon the big white building from before came into my view, I saw someone, a human, standing there. I gasped when I got a look at her face, red curly hair and blue eyes. It was the same woman as before.

I came to a stop a few yards away from her, not wanting to scare her. "Um…hi?" I said, keeping my stance as reassuring as I could. The burning in my throat was coming back a little.

She took a step back, in pure fear. "I-I was sent b-by master Aro t-to come and get you after you were done…" she stammered, lowering her eyes to the ground. _Master _Aro? What?

"Oh…um, okay…" I said, all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable, really missing Jasper's presence at the moment.

She turned around shaking a little in fear, her shoulders were tight as if she was getting ready for me to…pounce on her…that's exactly what she was waiting for.

I sighed, when the thought came to me. I followed her in silence for a few minutes, our shadows were etched out onto the walls from the bright lights on the ceiling that illuminated the halls in a creepy sort of way.

I couldn't blame her for being scared, I mean it really was creepy down here.

We came to a stop near the doors that I had been at before, but instead of walking through them, she turned to the right and walked to another set of wooden, chestnut colored doors.

"P-Please make yourself comfortable…" She stuttered pushing the door open with some force.

"Thank you." I said, I could hear the hint of surprise in my voice as she opened the door to the giant room. It was beautiful and a creepy sort of way.

The walls were painted black, making the shadows that seemed to be imprinted onto the wall unsettling. There was no windows, even though in the corners of the room, were maroon colored curtains hanging from the walls.

A chestnut colored bookshelf made up one of the walls, while on the other sides were dark maroon couches.

In the middle of the room there was a rectangular table; the same color as the bookshelf, chestnut chairs outlined every inch of it. Lights with maroon colored lids were placed in every corner of the room, while a shorter one laid in the middle of the table.

"Wow…" I breathed, it was amazing. "I-Is there anything I can g-get for you?" she said, keeping on her guard. I smiled at her.

"No…But could I ask you a few things?" I said crossing the room, I took a seat on one of the couches and patted down, silently telling her to sit next to me.

She gulped. "I won't hurt you, I promise." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. It felt odd to say something like that. I wasn't used to being the scary one. It just wasn't…me. Of course I hadn't even been a vampire for an entire day yet…

**E.P.O.V**

I started to think about ways I could kill them without the rest of my family being affected. It had been about an hour since we left the airport, we had been forced to drive slow since humans were around to my _utter delight._

I was silently thankful for whoever or whatever was blocking Alice's visions at that moment, because if she knew what I was going to do there would be no way she would let me come.

Carlisle stopped on the side of a road, next to a giant cream colored building. Thankfully it was cloudy so we could walk in without a problem.

We stepped out of the car, and started our way into the building. Giant arches hung from above our heads as we entered, feet touching marble as we walked inside.

A man, or vampire rather, was behind the desk, he had white marbled skin, much like ours, black and dark brown eyes. 'Must be colored contacts.' Alice's thought's mirrored my own.

His eyes went wide when he saw us. 'The Cullens?…Why would they be here? ' he thought. "Carlisle what are you all doing here?" he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Carlisle's voice was urgent and commanding, something that I've never heard from him before. "We need to speak to Aro right away." the vampire behind the counter looked shocked at his tone as did the rest of my family, but he obliged without a complaint.

"Follow me." he said, turning around, we followed him behind his desk to a small passageway in the back. "Go all the way down the hall and take a left, move the bookcase and you're there." his eyes gleamed at us in question.

"Thank you Antonio." Carlisle said in a quick generous voice before turning towards the hall that would lead us to where the Volturis were.

My thoughts from earlier came running back into my mind. 'I have to kill the Volturis.'

-------------------

**A/N**

**-gasp- Oh no! Edward! She's a live!!! Don't kill them! Hahaha I hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember probably none of my following chapters will ever be this long! - Sorry, I just hardly have any time to write!**

**I love you guys! Now start reviewing or I'll send the Volturi after you! Wmuhahahaha!**

**-Nicole**

**P.S I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I have a lot to do so please don't be to disappointed**** if it's not up within the week.**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Okay well here's Chapter 21!! I hope you all like it!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!!!_

**--------------------------------**

Chapter 21

_E.P.O.V - My thoughts from earlier came running back into my mind. 'I have to kill the Volturis.' _

**B.P.O.V**

She walked over to me cautiously before sitting down on the side of the couch, the one farthest away from me. I smiled at her encouragingly. She gave me a small smile back.

"So..?" I said out loud, trying to think of things to say to her. I resisted the urge drain the blood from her weak body, so far I was succeeding.

"Y-Yes?" she said her blue eyes gleamed with a hint of fear. I sighed. "What's your name?" I said, making my best attempt at sounding calm and friendly. Her heart was beating faster then ever.

"A-Anna…" She looked at me with questionable eyes. I smiled. "That's a pretty name…I'm Bella." I said, my mind seemed to be asking questions for me at the moment.

"Y-Your's too." the woman, Anna, said, blushing a little from embarrassment. I frowned, I would never be able to blush again….

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until she spoke. "B-Bella?" she said, her voice was a whisper, she sounded like a frightened little girl.

"Yes?" I said in a calming voice. "Thank you for not…well, killing me earlier today…" She mumbled, her eyes were downcast to the maroon colored rug.

I smiled, not saying anything, she looked up at me after silence had been followed and smiled back at me, making me grin wider.

Her eyes lit up with urgency then. "What's wrong?" I asked her, as she stood up abruptly. "Please excuse me, but I have to be somewhere right now." She said, before I could say anything else she ran out the door, right as Aro walked into the room, with another vampire trailing behind him.

**E.P.O.V**

We reached a door that was hidden by a large bookcase, inside would be where my love's killer lived. Where I would avenge her.

My plan was simple, kill Aro before anyone could stop me, I would be with my Isabella soon…

I smiled at my plan as we walked through the door and into a hallway. A girl with dark red curly hair and blue eyes stood in front of us, not yet noticing our presence.

'Bella's actually really nice…' If I were still human, my heart would have skipped a beat at her name. Was she still alive?

All thoughts of my plans were demolished, as I looked into her thoughts and saw golden eyes and brown hair smiling back at me, then all to suddenly it was gone. Did I just imagine it?

**B.P.O.V**

"Hello Bella." Aro's deep voice filled the air. I nodded my head once, and smiled at him. "I have to say, that was very impressive back there." He said, watching me with questionable eyes.

"What was?" I asked, shifting my position on the couch. "You not killing that human…I mean this room is quite small, her scent must have been intoxicating." he said staring at me for a few seconds. I stayed still. "It was…tolerable." I said, a smile tugging at my lips, as I shrugged.

He laughed and turned to the other vampire in the room. "Bella this is Victoria." He said, as a woman with orange, almost flame colored hair, and snow white skin appeared in front of me.

"Hello Bella." her voice was like an eerie song, that I never wanted to hear again. I saw Aro smile evilly at me, making my eyebrow rise in question.

**E.P.O.V **

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, I must have imagined it. She's dead, she has to be. The Volturi never gave any merci.

Carlisle cleared his throat, breaking the young woman out of her thoughts. She blushed in embarrassment. My heart sank.

Bella always used to blush like that, every time I was around her…. My eyes were filled with agony as we followed the girl down the hallways, making my anger return, as we headed for the main room where Aro was..

**B.P.O.V **

"So you've been blocking out Alice's visions?!" I yelled, furious. How could Aro do such a thing? What will everyone think?!

"Aro! Edward probably thinks I'm dead right now!!" I yelled, tears that would never fall came to my eyes. He sighed.

"Yes I know…I'm sorry…" He mumbled, his eyes fixed on the lamp that laid in the middle of the table.

"Then why did you do it?" My eyes were glaring at him, muscles were ready to spring onto the next thing that moved.

Victoria appeared beside him, I turned my gaze to her growling. She was the one blocking Alice's visions, I had to stop her.

"We didn't want them to stop us from turning you into a vampire…You're strong and will make a good addition to the Volturis." his grinned at the thought.

"What?" I gasped, if my heart could still beat it would be thumping out of my chest. "I was thinking, during your transformation…With training you'll become one of the strongest vampires in history…That would be very useful to us." he said, my eyes widened.

I crouched onto the ground, defensively and let out a growl. "And who said I will?!" I snarled through clenched teeth, my muscles in my legs and arms tightened.

"Just consider it." He said, a devilish smile on his face as I glared back at him. "No." My voice was threatening.

I saw them back away a little bit, eyes widened for half a second, as my teeth snapped at them, not noticing a light glow surround me.

Aro smirked, causing my frown to deepen. "Just think about it Bella, we won't rush you…now then, I have some company that I have to entertain so I'll see you later Bella…Victoria." he said nodding his head at the both of us before walking out the door, Victoria was about to follow when I called out her name.

"Victoria?" I snarled, making sure Aro was at a good distance away so he wouldn't hear. "Yes?" she said, turning around to face me. Her voice wasn't how I expected it to be. It actually sounded gentle, nothing like before.

"Um…" her tone left me at a blank, I stopped not knowing how to phrase what I wanted to ask without being to direct. I barley noticed my muscles relax.

"You want me to stop blocking Alice's visions?" she smiled, her red eyes stared at me with understanding. I nodded. "It's already done." she winked, before walking out of the room, her red hair swung behind her, laving me in shock.

**E.P.O.V**

I kept a close eye on the girl's thoughts as we entered a room for any sign of what I had seen before. I sighed. Nothing. There was nothing there. Nothing about Bella. _My Bella. _

I stiffened when I saw myself about to attack Aro, the thought entered my mind so quick that I hardly saw it.

Alice turned to me, with horror filled eyes.

-----------------------------

**A/N**

**-gasp- Alice has her visions back!! And she knows what Edward's going to do to Aro! Ahhhhh! The suspense is killing me, I have to write more!! Hahaha. **

**And I know that this chapter was a little jumpy b/c it kept switching back from Edward's point of view, to Bella's. So sorry if you don't like that. LOL I didn't even like writing it like that! But I kind of had to… **

**And this is a little late but HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! I was planning on writing a short story (not a one-shot but a little story) for it, but never got the time to. Do you guys think I should still do it?**

**Love you all! Now REVIEW!!!! **

**-Nicole**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N**

READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!

**Awww, I love you guys so much! Okay so I had some time today, and I decided to write up another chapter really quick, that's why it's not that long…but other then that it's good, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**------------------------------------------**

Chapter 22

**E.P.O.V**

'Edward?' her voice matcher her eyes…terror struck, with hurt and confused depths.

I sighed, I was afraid this would happen. What could I say? I wanted to kill him out of revenge?

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper's voice filled my ears, as he glanced back from Alice to me, not understanding her feelings that floated through his body. 'Edward do you know what's wrong with her?' his voice was frantic, I sighed, shaking my head.

She glared at me before her eyes became fogged over, having another vision.

I looked into her thoughts, to see me glaring at Aro, nothing else. I sighed, knowing that I had changed my mind.

Her eyes started to come back to her golden orbs when Aro walked in. I growled.

**B.P.O.V**

My mind began to wonder, as I paced around the room, suddenly feeling to anxious to sit. Pictures of Edward flashed through my mind, as I walked out the door.

I was about to run down the hall when I heard a familiar voice ring in my ears. "Ah, Carlisle what a surprise to see you here!" Aro's voice sang, I bit back a hiss that tried to escape my mouth. My eyes went wide. They're here?

I heard all of the Cullen's growl in anger, peaking my head around the corner. I caught Alice's gaze, she gasped when she saw me.

"Bel-" she started to say, I shook my head, and put my finger up to my mouth telling her to be quiet. She nodded her head lightly and gave me a giant smile. I winked at her, and disappeared into the shadows.

No one else seemed to notice our little exchange, they were all still glowering at Aro, who was oblivious to everything. I caught him in the middle of a sentence. "-she was very good with her tran-." He stopped when Edward started to hiss at him.

"Was?" his body shook with anger, his muscles tight, trying to control himself. "What did you do to her Aro?! Where is she?!" Edward was screaming now, his eyes burning circles into Aro's head.

"Well technically I killed-." he started to say, before Edward snapped and lunged at him.

He was so fast Aro hardly had anytime to move. Before I knew what was happening I saw Edward

on the ground, yelling and moving in pain. I gasped when I looked up. Jane.

**E.P.O.V**

I felt my body shake with anger. The pain started to spread to every inch of my body, but it was _nothing_ compared to what I had just discovered.

Pictures of Bella flashed through my mind, only making the agonizing feeling inside of me worsen. She was gone. I finally knew the truth of my thoughts.

I barley noticed the voices of my family screaming at Aro, and Jane, they were too far gone for me to hear, I was slowly slipping away.

**B.P.O.V**

"No!!" Esme's scream echoed off of the walls, I watched as all of the Cullen's gasped watching Edward with fear filled eyes.

"That's enough Jane." Aro's smooth voice flew into the room as if nothing had happened. I watched in anger as she didn't stop. The pain just intensified, along with his screaming.

"Jane! I said that's enough!" Nothing happened. She was still doing it. After a few seconds of waiting Carlisle began to yell. "Aro do something! She could kill him!" He screamed making all of his family cry out in terror, including me.

"I'm sorry…I can't do anything when she get's like this…" he mumbled, his eyes downcast to the floor.

I was paralyzed to the floor. My eyes were wide with unshed tears. My thoughts began to take over my body as it began to shake.

She was going to kill him…

_The end!!_

------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**I hope everyone liked my first story! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, faves and hits you all have giv- Did you honestly think I'd stop it there? **

** lol Review please!! I'll put the next chapter up A.S.A.P!! And I promise, it'll be longer then this one!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Awwww, I love you guys!!! **

**Okay so here's chapter 23! Wow, I can't believe that this story is coming to an end. There will probably only be one or two more chapter's to it. -cries- **

**Hahaha Anyways RnR!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

Chapter 23

_She was going to kill him…_

"Edward…" I whispered into the air in despair. My anger started to boil.

I started to feel something flow through my veins, the speed that it traveled was incredible, I felt light-headed for a second, then it was replaced by clear and sharp senses.

I had to get Jane away from him. I stepped out of the corner I was in, ready to pounce, my eyes glaring ahead of me, muscles tight.

Everyone was too preoccupied with Jane to see me. With every stride I took, my anger only grew.

I felt something move within me, filling me up with something I can't even begin to describe, it was replacing my anger, with something I didn't know what it was, but it was powerful.

I noticed that Carlisle and Jasper were holding a thrashing, and hissing Emmett back from attacking her. Esme was staring horrified at her son, dazed to the floor in fear, sobs shook her body. Alice and Rosalie glared murderously at Jane, growling lowly.

I breathed in not thinking about what I was about to do and even if it wouldn't stop Jane I had to do something…

Anything to stop her from hurting Edward. _Anything_…Even if it meant to put my life on the line…I had to.

I was a few yards away from the Cullen's now, no one had noticed me through Edward's moans of pain. He was dying quickly. It was now or never.

Just as my anger had taken over my body only seconds ago, this thing, my power I suppose, was taking over me, all of me.

I took one more deep breath before running pass the group of vampires in front of me with blinding speed and leaped for Jane with a hiss, knocking her to the ground, stopping her from attacking Edward.

I waited for the pain to come as I wrestled her to the ground, punching a hole through the floor by accident. I was on fire. Nothing compared to the transformation I had went through, but a different kind of fire, that was ready to blow.

No pain came to my body, as I thought it would, I heard everyone gasp from behind me, whether from me being a vampire, or immune to Jane's powers I didn't know.

One thing I did know was that they were safe. I pinned Jane down to the floor, with my new strength. She thrashed underneath me, but my hold didn't let up.

I glowered at her, glaring down into her eyes, I gasped at my reflection. I looked…scary. I was in shock for a few seconds my arms went limp, as I accidentally let my guard down.

Everything stopped, she glared at me with full force, trying to attack me. Before I knew what happened I was flipped over and crushed into a wall. I couldn't move as I looked into blood red, wild eyes.

She let out a hiss before her arms started to tighten around me, attempting to crush me. I used all the strength I had, and shoved her off of me, making her fly backwards into the wall. I felt a warm glow surround me as I ran forwards not giving her a chance to react, when I shoved my fist at her stomach.

Her eyes were wide in shock, as my hand contacted with her, pushing her into the wall a little more. She started to slip down onto the floor. Before she fell unconscious, I gave her a warning growl.

I didn't even know how fast I had went, It had hardly been over a minute when she had started to attack Edward. The glow around me dimmed and soon sank back into my body.

My eyes flashed over to him, he was groaning in pain, clutching his head to try and make it stop, not yet noticing my presence.

Alice was giving me a giant grin, I smiled back at her, my eyes occupied with the floor, as I felt like blushing.

"Ugh." A sweet velvety voice moaned, I looked up just in time to see him let go of his head.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked her voice frantic, as she kneeled down in front of him, putting her hand up to his forehead, as if he had a fever.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room. I stared at him with disbelief.

"You should have seen the look on Jane's face-!" he laughed, pointing to me. "-when she found out her powers didn't work on her!" he clutched his stomach trying not to fall over, failing miserably. He had to lean on Rosalie for support, which she growled in protest at.

Everyone else looked over to me for the first time since the fight and gasped. "Her eyes…" Carlisle mumbled with awe.

"They're-They're glowing!" Jasper breathed looking into them. My eyes widened. They're glowing?

Just then Aro broke the silence. "Ah, Edward I'm sorry about that…Luckily our new guard saved you." he smiled, my eyes went wide._ Our new guard?_

"I already told you Aro! I'm not working for you!" I growled, my eyes glared into his daring him to say another word. He gulped, I could see that my eyes were still glowing from the reflection in his eyes.

I took a deep breathe and closed them.

**E.P.O.V**

I stared at the girl in front of me. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, it wasn't as short as my Bella's had been, but it was curly like hers used to be.

_Bella. _Her name brought shivers down my spine. She was gone, torn from my life forever.

My anger started to build inside of me again, I pushed it back down, letting out a deep breathe. Giving Jasper a quick nod of thanks.

I watched the girl in front of me, she looked so peaceful, despite that she had just given Jane the worst beating of her life, I was still amazed by that.

I was to caught up in her beauty to notice that she was opening up her long eyelashes to reveal bright topaz eyes…I fell into their depths, not wanting to look away. She was staring back into mine, getting lost into them.

My families thoughts started to whorl around in my head, breaking me from my trance. They stared at her with confused eyes. All but Alice. I tore my gaze away from the girl and turned them onto my sister, she had a smug smile on her face, when I tried to read her thoughts, they were in a jumbled mess…She was hiding something from me.

My eyes flickered back to the girl when Carlisle spoke. "Thank you for saving our son's life…" _What's her name? _He looked at me for an answer, I shrugged my shoulders, not looking away from her this time.

"You're welcome." she laughed, it was like a million tiny bells ringing in my ear, it was so peaceful and familiar…Where have I heard it before?

_Edward don't be rude, say something to her! She just saved your life! _Esme's voice floated into my head, I sighed. "Yes, thank you." I mumbled, too caught up in her beauty to say more.

"So what's your name?" Jasper said, sending me a wave of calmness as he did. I watched her with confusion as her body tensed up.

--------------------------------

**A/N**

**Yes! They're finally back together! … well sort of… **

**So that was my first attempt at a fight seen…don't laugh, I know it's horrible. Hahaha Review please!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**


	26. IMPORTANT! A note please read!

**READ PLEASE!!!**

Author's note:

Hey you guys, I'm really sorry that the next chapter's not up yet. I found out a few days ago that my aunt is really sick and could be dead in a few months, so I'm going to try and spend as much time as possible with her, but I will be able to update because I can work on my stories in school, but that'll probably be it. So the next chapter will probably be up by this Friday or Saturday…I don't know yet I'll put it up A.S.A.P though, promise.

And on another note, I'm thinking about a new story I want to write about! (Ask in the comment, or PM me if you want to know what it's generally going to be about.) But it won't be up for a while, because the class I have to write up these things is only about an hour, and we have to do other work in it too which take up about 3/4s of the class time.

I love you guys!

-Nicole


	27. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

**Okay so my aunt went to go see my grandparent's yesterday (she's living with the one's that are closest to me right now, they had to drive her up to my other grandparent's house.) So I had time to work on the story, and I finished it today! It's so sad that it's all over… -starts crying-**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

Chapter 24

"_So what's your name?" Jasper said, sending me a wave of calmness as he did. I watched her with confusion as her body tensed up._

**B.P.O.V**

_They don't know it's me? _I thought_, _my gaze turned back to Edward's eyes, he was staring at me like he had done so many times before. I felt a spark of hope fly up inside of me.

His eyes searched my own for something as his eyebrows knitted in frustration.

**E.P.O.V **

_Why can't I read her mind? _I raised my eyebrow in confusion_. _Her thought's were a mystery to me…just like…

"Bella…" I breathed, my eyes stared intensely into her eyes. My family gasped around me. She smiled. "Yes Edward?" she whispered, her breathing hitched, eyes beamed with love. It was like we were the only two people in the room. I raced forwards not giving her a chance to react as my lips came crashing down on hers.

They weren't as warm or soft as I remembered them to be, but they held all of the passion that I had thought about since the past couple of days. I held her there for a while, glad that she didn't need oxygen anymore, as my tongue danced with her own.

I finally pulled away from her, still holding her close to my chest, as I remembered where we were. "I thought I lost you." I breathed in her ear, pulling her closer to me, as we both breathed in unneeded breathes of air. "I thought I lost you when Jane started to attack you." We both cringed as the thoughts came back to us.

**B.P.O.V**

I flinched in his arms as I remembered what I had done to Jane. Both of our eyes flashed to her uncurious body on the floor. "That was…amazing." he breathed, starting to chuckle. I looked at him with disbelief filled eyes as he began to laugh into the open air.

"And I thought that _I_ was the one that had to protect _you_!" he laughed, as I joined in. I missed his laugh so much., it rang inside of my head, just as I remembered it, like a soft bell chiming a beautiful melody in the wind.

I smiled, and nuzzled my nose into his chest. "I missed you." I mumbled, as his laughter began to die down. He still held me in his arms, and I'm sure if I was human right now, all my bones would be crushed.

"I missed you too." he smiled and kissed me quick on the lips before turning to his family. I was glad that I couldn't blush anymore, or I would have been bright red. They were all smiling at me with goofy grins on their faces. I looked down, embarrassed.

Then all of a sudden I didn't see it coming I was surrounded by them, my eyes went wide, as Edward chuckled and reluctantly pulled away.

Alice started to choke me with her arms around my neck, hugging me, as Emmett picked the both of us up into a giant bear hug. "Bella!" he screamed, Alice and I both laughed. I gave him a hug and he put me down on my feet. Everyone else smiled widely at me. I laughed.

"Well Bella-" Aro started to say. "-I guess you can leave now, since you already said you didn't want to join us." I scoffed at the thought. "Does your answer still stand?" he raised an eyebrow as he watched my face carefully. "Yes Aro." I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

He nodded once, signaling us to go. We did, but not before hearing Jane mumbled something on the lines of. "What happened?"

I giggled, as Edward laughed, holding me by my waist. As soon as we rounded the corner he stopped, and pushed me to him, leaning onto a wall for support to give me a kiss. "I love you." he whispered against my lips, pulling away to nuzzle his head into my hair.

"I love you too." I mumbled, dazzled as he leant down and smiled his crooked smile at me. Our noses almost touching. "You're not leaving my sight ever again-" he chuckled. "-You'll be by my side…forever."

I gasped, looking up into his eyes, not sure if I had head him right. "Forever?" I questioned, my cheeks would have been as bright as a red rose, if I were still human.

He nodded, and leaned down towards my lips, looking me straight in the eyes. "Forever." he mumbled, before locking me into his arms, that's how we would stay, next to each other, standing side by side…_forever_.

_**THE END**_

---------------------

**A/N**

**Awwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! It's over! It seriously just felt like I started writing this yesterday. Thank you all so much for reading my first fan fic, it seriously means a lot to me. I love you all so much, and I still can't believe it's over!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**

**I'm debating on whether or not to write a sequel or just leave it as is…I kind of like it just like this though, so I probably won't. Not to mention I have a ton of idea's for more fan fics! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guys! And again thank you all so much for reading this!**


End file.
